


We Just Happened to Be

by billyjay936



Series: Young, Scrappy, Hungry Revolutionaries [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hamliza, In which I write that Elams fic I always wanted but never got, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, ON NO NOT ANOTHER HAMILTON AT COLLEGE AU, OT3, Other, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Romance, Trans Burr, Trans Character, aliza - Freeform, elams, non-binary Lafayette, polyamorous character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton had lots of plans for revolution, but falling in love with two people certainly wasn't one of them.</p><p>Hamilton College AU (Elams Edition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr:  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> 

It would be a huge understatement to call Alexander Hamilton “temperamental”. For one thing, though no one could prove the rumor that he had punched the bursar’s assistant on the first day of term, being that the bursar’s assistant himself was on break at the time of the alleged decking, and was pretty tight-lipped on the whole thing, despite Alexander’s insistence on the event the taking place.

Likewise, he seemed to be especially talkative if someone were to give him the chance to speak, which might have been why, that fateful day on the rain, he was talking to Aaron Burr, a well-respected transfer student from Princeton University, who came to King’s College for reasons he wouldn’t make clear, right before he’d met the others. Right before he met John.

Having had finally moved almost all of his things into his dorm room on the University campus, save for a backpack full of the various notebooks and scribblings he had left his foster home that he was carrying with him. He'd ran into Burr on the train back, obviously cool and collected and full of a plausible deniability that left Alex both in annoyed sort of awe and irked him to his very core. "Fools who run their mouths off the wind up dead" Burr had said, keeping one hand on his own train pole the whole time.  
But then the subway doors opened and a young man jumped in yelling "Ayoyoyo! What time is it?!" with two other young men jumped in right after him, yelling "Showtime!" in an enthusiastic reply.

A few of the other passengers groaned in annoyance, even with Burr whispering "Like I said..." to Alex as the trio began doing many acrobatic tricks, a series of feats that ended up with a lot of their own moves and feet barely missing Burr's face. They then began a series of raps, each with more braggardociousness than the last. They each introduced themselves with their own names, two. One was named Hercules Mulligan, the other called Lafayette, and the last one...well, the last one...  
He was certainly the one of the most beautiful people Alex had ever met (and Alex hadn't met the other one yet). His name was John Laurens. He had kind brown eyes, longish curly hair done up in a bushy ponytail, light brown skin that reminded Alex of the cool sands on summer beaches back on St. Croix and the brightest smile Alex had ever seen in his life up until that point.

It was one of the few times in his life that Alexander could say he was rendered speechless, and he probably would have stayed that way had it not been John Laurens Prettiest-Boy-Ever looking in his general direction.

“Well, if it isn’t the prodigy from Princeton College?!” John said giving Burr a playful smile. “What’s new with you, Burr?”  
Burr gave Laurens an unreadable sort of smile. “Nothing much. Trying to get by.”

Laurens rolled his eyes. “Of course. Is that why you ditched the protest last week?”

Mulligan and Lafayette had stopped their own acrobatics to listen in. 

Burr replied “Hey, I’m just trying to see where we land.”

The trio made sounds show what they thought what Burr meant by that. 

“Change is imminent, what do you stall for-“ John Laurens began to say.

But then he paused once he heard Alexander say “If you stand for nothing, Burr, what do you fall for?”

Alexander froze as he saw the three faces staring at him in surprise, as if they hadn’t even noticed his presence before now.

“Who are you?” John asked, with the other two asking him the same.

Alex cleared his throat. “A-alexander Hamilton. Erm, I just moved her, from St. Croix. Well, not to the US to the school-Um, OK. Freshman, it’s nice to meet y’all.” Alex said, feeling a little more awkward as he held out his hand for John to shake.

John took it with a friendly smile. “John Laurens. I’m a Freshman, too. These are buddies Herc and Lafayette.”

“Hey!” The other two said in unison.  
Lafayette said “Now, before we continue, Monsieur Hamilton, there is a very important question I must ask you…” Lafayette, using the jolts from the train to step past John and in  
front of Alex. Burr, who had been reading a book at this point, peeked out from the covers to see what was going on.

“Sure.” Alex said. Was Lafayette John’s boyfriend or something? What was with the sudden hostility? Whatever, Alex was ready to fight if the situation called for it.  
In a dangerous whisper, Lafayette asked “Parlez-vous français?” Lafayette asked, and Alex felt a flood of relief.

“Oui, Il's l'une de mes premières langues.” Alex replied, happy to use his French again for the first time in a long time.

Lafayette beamed. “C’est magnifique! Savez-vous combien il est difficile d'avoir des amis qui ne parlent que l'English-“

“Hey!” John said. “I can speak French, too! I just don’t feel like it right now.”

Lafayette rolled their eyes. Whispering to Alex, Lafayette said “The excuses American boys make, oui?”

Alex laughed. “Immigrants?” raising a hand, which Lafayette soon hi-fived. 

“We get the job done!” they both said triumphantly.

The four of them became a near instant crew, each of them sharing a bit about their lives in the process. John Laurens Prettiest-Boy-Ever was from South Carolina, the son of the famous lawyer Henry Laurens, trying to get a Pre-Vet B.S. with a minor in PoliSci. Lafayette was a foreign exchange student and History major with plans to be the next French-America diplomat after they graduated. Hercules Mulligan had plans to be a fashion designer, and by the time the subway reached their last stop, he had promised to sew Alex up a new set of pajamas, once he got his measurements down.

“Hey, Ham! You busy tonight?” Herc asked as they all piled off the train. Alex shook his head no, swinging his backup up onto his shoulder. “Well, I gotta meet my new roommate at some point once I get back on campus, but no, why?”

Hercules shrugged. “I needed a wingman. John here has to study, and Lafayette is…what the hell are you doing again?”

Lafayette rolled their eyes before saying “Mon dieu, Hercules! Do you think this hair does itself?!” Lafayette replied before preening the stylish curls, muttering to themselves in indignant French as they made their way to the subway exit.

Hercules rolled his eyes “Yeah, that, so you in?”

Alex shrugged. “Sure, why not. What’s the club?”

“Phil’s Corner.” Hercules replied, and Alex nearly fell up the stairs.

Looking at a confused Hercules, Alex said “PHILLIP SCHUYLER?”  
Hercules nodded his head. “Yeah, why?”

Alex steadied himself. “Cuz I have plans to be his lawyer someday. Plus, I need a job.” Looking around to see if anyone was listening in, Alex whispered to Hercules “Know anybody who could hook me up with a fake ID? …” and Herc smiled, whispering conspiratorially as he and Alex made their way up the steps as they all caught the shuttle back to campus..

Had anyone (but Burr) been paying attention, they would have noticed a dreamy looking John Laurens watching Alex from a distance, as if he feared getting too close to Ham’s orbit would pull him in without warning.

Burr smiled to himself, snapping his book shut as he followed the group out. This was going to be an interesting semester, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights are had. Clothes are saved and made. People are met. Takeout is ordered.
> 
> PS. Ellllliiiiizaaaa....appears.

Alexander found his dorm room again easily enough. Burr had politely declined an offer to hang out for a while, though they did make plans for drinks after classes some time later that week.  
Still feeling a bit exhilarated from his meeting the trio, Alexander felt that writing was the best way to get him on this high so he could at least take a nap before joining Hercules at the club tonight.  
His dorm room was one of the fancier ones, complete with a full-on apartment with two separate bedrooms (which Alex was grateful for, considering that his tiding habits always left a bit to be desired), and Alex was grateful for the privacy, wanting to avoid any awkward hellos with his perspective roommate if he could avoid it.  
After piling into his room, Alex sat at his desk, grabbed a brand-new notebook and began writing, mostly trying to sort out a schedule for himself, as well as his daily letter to his mother, mostly reassuring her he was doing well. He wouldn’t want her to all people to worry about him.  
“Dear Mom…”

A half hour and somewhere halfway through his second page, Alexander heard the rattle of a dorm door key and the clicks of heels stepping onto the apartment floor.  
“Hello?” a familiar voice called. “Is anyone here?” 

Alex took a deep breath before venturing out to peek through his bedroom door. Then his eyes went wide as he met the happy gaze of his roommate.

“Monsieur Hamilton!” Lafayette said, their smile a mix between happy and surprised.

“Monsieur Lafayette!” Alex replied, walking over to greet their new friend. 

“In the dorms where you belong!” Lafayette joked, hanging their purse on their bedroom door handle as they walked into the kitchen.

Adopting Lafayette’s high-class French accent “How you say, ‘No sweat’” with a playful smile, which made the Frenchman laugh. 

“Cute. Je'm heureux que mon colocataire s'est avéré être un ami et non un âne.” Lafayette confessed, before grabbing a water bottle for themselves and throwing one to Alex. 

Taking a sip, they added thoughtfully “Or worse, a …how you say…dudebro? Fuckboy?”

It was Alexander’s turn to laugh. “Je comprends! I had a few foster brothers like that, totally understandable.”

Lafayette nodded, before propping themselves onto a stool right by the kitchen island. “Well, then, mon cher Alexander, since we are going to be living together, how about we set up some ground rules?”

Alex nodded, raising up a finger to indicate he’d be right back, running into his room and grabbing his notebook and pen.

“D’accord.” Alex said, flipping his notebook to a blank page. “Shoot.”

Lafayette smiled amiably. “D’accord, mon ami. Pour commencer…”

The schedule and rules sheet took longer than they thought, having much to do with the two immigrants goofing around every so often, telling each other more about themselves, even going so far as to order lunch before they even got to the ‘chores’ section.

“Well, I have a person who does my dry-cleaning for me, but I think that we are both grown-up enough to do our own laundry, oui?”

Alex nodded. “Oui, although je n'aime pas que je dois nettoyer la salle de bain” Alex said, sending Lafayette a wry smile, to which his friend laughed. 

“Oui, but we shall alternate, I promise. Mon dieu!” Lafayette cried, looking at the time on their phone. “Don’t you have to meet Hercules in the lobby?”

Alex glanced at the time on screen and nodded, saying “Let me throw on my jacket. Thanks, Laf!”

Lafayette's eyes grew wide. “You aren’t going dressed up like that are you? Mon dieu, Alexander! Phil’s Corner is a prestigious club.”

After looking down at his pants and jeans, Alexander gave Lafayette a guilty smile. “These are the nicest clothes I own.”

The Frenchman rolled their eyes. “Dieu aide ce garcon. OK, I’ll lend you a fancier shirt, but we much to do, we must hurry! Vite!”

A few minutes later, Hercules Mulligan met a primly dressed Alexander Hamilton in a fashionable shirt and jeans, complete with his longish black hair tied up in a tidy ponytail.  
“Fancy! Let me guess-“ Hercules said, with a knowing grin.

“Lafayette.” Alex said, comfirming his suspicions. Hercules laughed “You’ll get used to it. I’m guessing Laf is your new roommate?”

“I can admit I didn’t check my roommate roster all that much before coming here.” Alex said. Hercules nodded after another chuckle, and once the two found themselves on the street, he handed Alex a freshly minted ID.

“It’s not much, but you can at least get a few drinks with it.” Hercules said, and Alex smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, man! Now let’s go and meet some ladies!” Alex cried. “And maybe try to get me a job, yeah!”

Hercules whooped in response.

 

* * *

 

Eliza first stumbled across Alexander when the bouncers were kicking him out of her family’s nightclub. She knew him only by his anger and his ponytail, and Eliza had been walking with her sisters at the time, and she might not have paid much attention to him at all at first had it not been for the fact that Alexander had nearly flung himself onto the ground after throwing a punch that Eliza could only assume she meant for the guard, nearly knocking her over in the process.

“Ham, look out!” Bandana-guy cried, gesturing too late to Eliza standing behind him, making Ponytail, nearly topple Eliza over as he threw his punching arm backward to deck the bouncer in front of him. 

Nearly.

As soon as Ponytail realized what he was doing he turned to catch the falling Eliza, with surprising cat-like reflexes.

“I am so sorry, Miss!” Ponytail said, breathlessly, catching Eliza by the waist and putting her back on her feet before turning back to the guard yelling “WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! You almost made me know the lady over!”

“Say that to the three chairs you broke, you little shit! We better not see your ass around here again!”  
Ponytail looked like he was about to go pounce at the bouncer again as Bandana-guy grabbed him by the back of his shirt. “C’mon, Ham, it’s not worth it.” 

 

Ponytail still clawed at the air as the bouncer grunted and went back into the club, Bandana still pulling him away from the club stairs as he did so.

“Pardon us, ladies..” Bandana said, graciously, and Ponytail broke apart from him long enough to see Eliza fluffing out her long blue skirt and shaking off the shock from the near-fall.

“Are you alright, Miss?” Ponytail asked, and Eliza nodded with a warm smile. 

“Thanks for that, you saved my new dress.” Eliza said. Ponytail gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry about almost knocking you over in the first place. I get kind of wild when a get a few drinks in.”

“Three Congos don’t count as a ‘few drinks in’, Ham.” Bandana said, earning a playful glare from Ponytail, which made Eliza laugh.  
“Well, I’m sure fighting the guards would temper you out a bit” Eliza teased. Alexander laughed again. “Yeah, that was my fault-they might have caught us you know…” Alex said, giving a look to Herc who shrugged as Alex scooted closer to whisper in Eliza’s ear “...using fake ids…”

Eliza nearly shivered as she felt Ponytail’s warm, minty-fresh breath tickle against her neck, and his latest comment just made her go into a fit of giggles, bringing up the attention of her sisters, who were watching close by. "Such a bad boy..." Eliza said jokingly.

"I bet you stay up past 9pm too" 

Alex gave a playful and flirty grin "You are spot on. My curfew is 8pm. Although, it would have had to be something really interesting to keep up me up that late." 

Eliza first noticed his eyes then, and their beauty and intensity....she had never felt so helpless before. It left her feeling shy, so she blushed in silence.

Angelica spoke to him then. “Angelica Schyuler” she said, standing by Eliza’s side defensively as she held out a hand for Ponytail to shake.

“Alexander Hamilton” Ponytail replied shaking Angelica’s handbefore pointing over to his burly, bandana-wearing buddy and saying “Hercules Mulligan”.  
Angelica smirked, giving Hercules a gracious nod of acknowledgement. “Fitting. Now you boys best be off, I won’t have any trouble at my Daddy’s establishment from a couple of hoodlums decided to play drunk hacksack with our chairs!” Angelica said, as Alexander shot a look at Eliza that said ‘Is she for real?’ with Eliza giving an apologetic shrug as Alexander looked back at Angelica.  
“Yes ma’am, but I do question the quality of your security team…” Alex said, and Angelica smirked.  
“Is that right?”

Alex nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

Angelica gave an amused sort of chortle, as if she had just been told something cute from a toddler. “We’ll keep that in mind. Hey Herc, can you still have that dress done by the Thursday?” Angelica called over Alexander’s shoulder, making everyone turn to Hercules in surprise.

Hercules just smiled. “Putting on the finishing touches now, Angie! Night girls! C’mon Ham!”

Alex nodded before turning back to Eliza. “Have a nice night, Miss…Miss?”

Eliza smiled. “Elizabeth Schyuler.” Eliza said, imitating her sister’s move to hold out for a hand shake, which, after keeping one hand in his pocket, Alexander took with a bewildered smile.

“Schyuler?” he said, letting the question hang in the air as Angelica answered “My sister” with a proud smile.

Alexander nodded. “Nice to meet you Miss Elizabeth Schyuler. Hope to hear from you soon.” He said, his eyes never leaving Eliza’s, making Angelica roll her eyes and Eliza blushes softly. Alexander then let go of Eliza’s hand and followed Hercules onto the sidewalk.  
As soon as the boys were gone, Peggy piped up “Well, that was interesting”

Angelica huffed. “Probably from Kings’, damn. We’ll see ‘em on campus then, Anyway, let’s get inside while the night is still young.”

“But Angie!” Peggy cried, looking much smaller and younger than her seventeen years as she did so. “Daddy said to be back by sundown”  
Angelica grinned at her sister. “Daddy doesn’t need to know!”  
Peggy then said. “If he finds us downtown”

Angelica shushed her “As long as he doesn’t, you’re homefree. Now inside. C’mon Eliza!” she said and Eliza nodded, fully intending to follow…right after she read the little slip of paper with Cute Ponytail Boy Alexander Hamilton’s phone number on it.  
‘Text me anytime’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French swears and turtle hats and it's almost 2 am where I am. I needed to get this done.
> 
> And by the way...Please leave a review. It makes chapters happen faster and I love hearing people's thoughts. That is all. Thanks. *whispers* But thanks for all the kudos, y'all! Either way, you make my day, lol

It had been the third time that week that Lafayette had to smack a table to get John’s attention, but the sound never left John completely unsettled.

“I’m sorry Laf…” John said, his freckled cheeks coloring as he met the gaze of the miffed Frenchman. “What were you saying?”

Lafayette crossed their arms before rolling their eyes. “Doesn’t matter, cherie.” Lafayette’s gaze landed on the contact on John’s phone titled ‘BaedotHam’, complete with emoji hearts before the Frenchman fondly rolled their eyes. “Mon dieu” Lafayette muttered under their breath before asking “…so, how are things going with Alexander?”

John smiled shyly again and shrugged “They’re going..? I mean…we, um…we’re definitely, friends but…he hasn’t made any indication that he likes me like that, yknow? And Ham isn’t exactly a bashful boy?”

Lafayette gave a short laugh and nodded in agreement. 

It was true. Lafayette was more than aware of their friend’s most recent infatuation with their most recent handsome immigrant from the Caribbean, Alexander Hamilton.  
Alex had fit right into their group, and it was only a few days in when John pulled Lafayette aside to confess to his friend that he was smitten.

This left Lafayette both delighted and surprised. John had come out to Lafayette and Hercules at one point, and though they suspected Hercules only half-understood the concept, poor John was so vague at time, Lafayette wished that Hercules would least pick up on the signals and for lack of a better term, “aider un frère”, but in regards to John’s rather obvious crush, Hercules had turned out about half as hapless as Hamilton.

Lafayette was a romantic at heart, and they knew that John would want this thing with Alexander, no matter how floundering and fledgling it might be, to develop naturally.  
However, what is nature but giving things a little push….?

Lafayette smiled at John sympathetically and said, “J'ai une idée, but I need you to trust me, d’accord Johnny-boy?” Lafayette said, easing the phone out of John’s hand and squeezing John in the front of his face as if they meant to kiss him.

John blushed and nodded, peering over Lafayette’s shoulder as he watched his friend type “Bonjour, Alexander! It is Lafayette, John has to take a wee-wee break. Je me demandais, would you and Hercules be willing to have a movie night? I know that Herc had a few orders he had to finish some of his order this week, but a nice break would be good for all of us, plus I needed to be educated in Americans movies. Text-moi de retour…”

 

 

John kept looking anxiously from his phone to the TV to the front door as he sat on Lafayette’s plush Parisian carpet, not even feeling settled enough to sit on the living room couch.

He tried to distract himself, mostly with the usual snarky banter between Lafayette and Hercules, but his anxieties wouldn’t even settle enough to enjoy that…dear God, what was he thinking? What if Alexander had been trying to say he was only interested in John as a friend, what if he was straight and John was only making assumptions based off of his own feelings? What if he messed up whatever tentative friendship they had formed in the two weeks of knowing him? The sound of the smack of wires and Lafayette’s voice cut through John’s bouncy thoughts, not that he’d felt much better.

“Soooo, you have a movie named after a French dish, and yet they still speak English?” the Frenchman asked, passing Hercules the television cord that displayed the TV screen.  
Hercules laughed and nodded “Oui, oui, mon ami! Not everyone in America can speak French.”

Lafayette smirked, cradling their chin in the palm of one hand whispering “Il n'est pas la France's défaut américains sont tellement stupide.”

“Hey! I’m setting up your TV for you, don’t be a smartass!” Hercules retorted, making Lafayette roll their eyes fondly again.

“You are still tres stupid, it’s not my fault Americans are monolingual…”

“It’s not my fault Frenchmen are so prissy!” 

“Prissy?! You call my people prissy, vous petit morceau de merde…!”

John felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder as he sat down on the floor next to him. “Soooo, how long have these two been going at it?” Alex whispered with a smirk.

John found himself blushing before whispering back “Only about a good five minutes…” and laughing at Alexander’s responsive “Damn”

“I was gonna bet some money on Hercules! People think just because he’s a big guy he’s slow, but Nah man, he’s hella smart!”

“Damn straight, I am! Hey, Ham!” Hercules said, finally getting the TV to work before setting himself between Alex and John, disconnecting Alex’s hand from John's shoulder in the process. John would have slumped, but he knew Herc meant no harm, so he sat with his back to the couch as he listened to the two of them speak.

“What took you so long, Ham?” Hercules asked, and Alex gave a tired laugh. “More job searching. I had an interview for a busboy job at some fancy little place downtown, so I had a sort of ‘trial by fire’ today to get me hired, and whoo, I got a job!”

Lafayette whoo’d in approval and John cried “That’s great Alex! Though I have to ask, why are you so keen on getting a job in the first place.” Peering at Alexander shyly over Hercules’ shoulder.

Alex smiled as he explained “I wanted to get a computer, just a decent laptop to get my writing done. I mean, I love my notebooks, but this might be a little more efficient in the long run, yknow? Especially if I’m going to be a lawyer one day.”

John sat there in shock at the determination in Alexander’s voice as he heard Hercules nod and murmur “True, true…”, feeling a little ashamed at the cashmere t-shirt and the top-dollar jeans he had decked out for tonight’s moving viewing. Alexander Hamilton was always determined to get what he wanted, but he didn’t have the benefit of a rich, homophobic father to back him up.

“I-I’m so sorry for being nosy…” John said in a shy whisper, and Alex just said “Nah, don’t be, it was a legit question, “ before Hercules began nudging Alex to get into his jammies.

“You’ve only made me the hat so far!” Alex cried incredulously as his friend shoved him towards his bedroom door.

“Yay, cuz it took me forever to measure your fat head! Now get, just throw some boxers on or something, I worked hard on it!” Hercules said, and Alex laughed, unlocking his bedroom door to disappear inside before coming back a few minutes later.

“Oooh, that looks good!” Alex said, gesturing to the food on the screen. “Which reminds me, Laf you did order the pizza already, right?”

Lafayette scoffed “Of course, do you think me a barbarian, mon ami? And ha! Je suis supris! I had no idea you look so good in underwear…” Lafayette added flirtatiously, catching John’s eye and bobbing their head to the side for John to take a look.

Either he had it really bad, or Alexander legitimately looked really hot in cartoon boxers, a wife beater and a knitted turtle hat, which John could only assume was Hercules’ handiwork. 

“Oh, this old thing?” Alex said, gesturing to his extremely casual attire, rocking his hips a bit from side to side to show off his shorts a little, which John took an eyeful from the corner of his eye as Lafayette and Hercules burst out into laughter.

Alex grinned and sat down next to John on the carpeted floor, which made John blush and smile again. 

“Well, you look comfortable…” John joked with a nervous smile, and Alex smiled and laughed, slinging his arm around John’s shoulder.

“Well, I enjoy comfort. And trust me, my dear Laurens- you can always be comfortable with me…” Alex said, and John didn’t miss the flirtatious glint that appeared in his eye as he said that.

John could almost feel his heart hit his ribcage. Was Alexander actually flirting with him and he just didn’t pick up the signals at first…?

And then Alex slipped off the turtle hat and plopped it on John’s curly head, and John felt his heart shatter and the friendly tone of Alex’s voice as he said ‘It looks good on you!”  
That was such a brotherly gesture, such a platonic smile, such an amicable affirmation that Alexander Hamilton was not into that John nearly burst into tears as they heard the doorbell ring.

“Pizza’s here!” Lafayette chirruped before walking to the door. Hercules used the remote to scroll through on the films on the Movie Screen as John hunched his legs close to his chest, holding himself together as Lafayette returned plopping the food on the coffee table as they glanced over to see the tears that must of have been welling up in John’s eyes.

Clearing their throat, Lafayette said “Eat up, mon amis! I have a lot of movies to catch up on, and we much get some, how you say, leeway, up tonight, oui?” Lafayette gave John a meaningful-looking and John nodded knowingly as Alex said “Well, I think you’d like this, Laf! It’s set in France, and there’s a French option if that your jam.”

Lafayette shrieked happily, trying to grab the remote from Hercules as the tailor yelled out “NO!” , keeping it out of the Frenchman’s reach.

 

 

 

The first pizza was gone and a movie and a half later, Alex and John were texting in-between scenes, each hiding a guiltier look than the other as Lafayette would glance at the two of them with every ping they heard from the couch.

John was still wearing Alex’s hat, and the warmth of the hat and the heat from Alex body at the left of him left John’s insides feeling like a mixture of ice and lava as he watched the Alexander’s face light up with every text he got from John as they ate pizza on Lafayette’s fancy couch, or how John’s own heart seemed to flutter with every joke and teasing remark.

Herc was the first to leave- he had an important order to fill out- and by 3 am John had to leave as well, or risk spending a night in a dorm with two people whoever could only care for him platonically.

Alexander mentioned to John that he was going to the bathroom, and Lafayette pulled John aside as John was about to leave before Alex could come back.

“Non,” Lafayette said firmly. “You will not run away before you give him the chance to speak. It’s now or never, understand, so vite!” Lafayette said, grabbing a John so firmly by the shoulder that a few tears leaked out. 

Lafayette’s expression softened as they placed a gentle kiss on John’s forehead. “Besides, you still have his hat,” Lafayette added with a smirk.

John’s eyes grew wide in realization and he touched the top of his head with a watery smile. “Oh, yeah…”  
Lafayette smiled and nodded before giving John a hug.

“What this about a hat?” the two young people turned around to see Alexander Hamilton looking at them with a warm smile.

Lafayette moved to aside as they pushed John forward slightly, shooting him one more. “J’ai attrape’ un voleur, mon Alexander! It seems our John has a butterfingers streak, non?” Lafayette said, sending the two boys a playful wink as Alexander burst out in laughter.

“I don’t mind, John would give it back, won’t you John?” Alex said, and there was that thing with the arm over the shoulder again and ughhhhhhh!

“Right. Um, Alexander…mind if we talk outside for a minute?” John asked, and Alex looked taken back, but he nodded and the two boys stepped outside their down room, Alex placing a shoe in the doorway as to not get locked out.

Turning to John, Alex asked, “What’s up, John, is something wrong?”

John had to hold back a sobbing laugh, as he took Alex’s turtle hat off of his head, feeling the heavy curls descend on the sides of his face.  
He looked so damn earnest. But John couldn’t just hold on to something that wasn’t real forever.

“Alex, I needed to ask you something, and be honest with me-Do you…like…me? At all? I mean, that way…?” John asked bashfully, and Alex smiled, reaching out a hand as if he was reaching for his turtle hat only to John closer to him, asking John ‘Can I kiss you?’ before John gave a quick nod, feeling his heartbeat fall in line with Alex as the two boys met chest to chest in a chaste kiss.

“John Laurens, I like you a lot,” Alex said, pulling away as John felt himself going beet-red. “I promise to make that clearer next time, OK?”  
John smiled and nodded. “O-okay.”

Alex grinned “How about this Friday at 8 pm? I know you like the aquarium. I can actually afford it now, I got a job”

John burst out into laughter. “Alex, you don’t have to-“

Then Lafayette’s voice cut through the door. “Pour l’amour de Dieu, John, ferma THE FUCK UP!”

John quickly shoved the turtle hat into Alex’s hands “I better go, Friday sounds great, I’ll text you later.” John said in a rush, as Alex said “Gotcha, night John!”  
Alex walked back into him and Lafayette’s dorm room with a happy sigh and he was surprised to see the Frenchman standing there with their arms crossed and a knowing smile on their face as the put the rest of the pizza into the kitchen fridge.

“You set us up, oui?” Alex asked, and Lafayette nodded, sighing in frustration. 

“Damn straight, I did! John es mon ami! And if you break his heart, I will destroy you and scatter your pieces so far and wide the kings men would never be able to put you back together again” Lafayette said, grabbing Alex firmly by the shoulders with a look that would have brought on death before kissing their roommate on the forehead.

“Night-night, Cherie! Don’t masturbate to John’s name too loud tonight, d’accord?” Lafayette said sweetly, before leaving a bewildered Alex to skip off to their bedroom for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schyuler clan have a dinner party complete with a very special host.

Quickly putting on his uniform, Alex looked down at the white puff at his neck area and sighed. He could never for the life of him get this damn cravat right, no matter how many times his boss tried to demonstrate it to him. His job at the restaurant had only been for a few days so thus far, but he could safely say it was going rather well, or else he was doing his best to keep his temper on the level.

Most of the customers that came into Angie's Palace were middle-age to elderly rich folk, and they seemed to appreciate Alex's talkative nature on some level because they found it at least somewhat endearing. Or at least, endearing enough to leave a few generous tips on the table at the end of the night.

By his third day, Alex was, at least, a tenth ready to get his own laptop, and he couldn't help but grin at that to himself. Well, that, and the cutie who's message kept popping up on his screen

Alex shot a few texts to ‘JackTurtleLover’ before setting his phone on vibrate, stuffing it to the back of his locker, and getting to work.

He was surprised to hear a familiar click of heels on the fancy marble floor of the restaurant as he peeked through the changing room door, his eyes growing wide. 

"Table for four, Cornelius" The billionaire, Phillip Schuyler, being closely trailed by his three daughters in elegant evening dresses, said with a genial smile, as the server nodded and led them to what Alex had to presumed to be one of the VIP booths in the back. A tap on his shoulder snapped Alex out of his trance.

He saw his boss, an older Prussian guy called Steuben, smirking at him. "Problems, Hamilton?"

Alex shook his head and cleared his throat. "I didn't know the Schyulers were coming in today," Alex said, which made Steuben laugh.

"Ha! The Dad called in about an hour ago. His youngest...I think her name was Peggy....just got her acceptance letter to King's, and they wanted to celebrate."

Alex nodded, taking this information in before asking "Do you know who's assigned to their table?" 

Steuben replied, "Well, I was just about to ask somebody on staff...wait a sec, do you want to have a go at it, newbie?"

Alex nodded "I promise to behave! I'll even stay quiet."

Steuben then burst out into raucous laughter. "Serve them if you want, kid, but don't go telling me lies. Just be polite, and they'll tip ya nice if that's what you're after"

Alex nodded, grabbing four menus and trying to hide his creeping smile.

 

At their table, Angelica gave her baby sister a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Pegs! You worked so hard and now you’re going to King’s with us, c’mere, give your big sister a kiss, mwah!” Angelica said, making Pegging laugh and protest as she felt her older sister’s thick red lipstick stamp on her cheek.

Eliza smiled fondly at her sisters and Mr. Schyuler simple chuckled at his daughters’ antics. “The brightest women of our age! I wouldn’t expect any less from my girls! Now, what would you like to eat, Peggy-sweetie?”

Peggy mused to herself before answering bashfully “Anything with fries and chicken, if that’s OK, Daddy?”

Angelica, who was still hugging Peggy, as she snuggled her sister, cheek to cheek. “As if you even need to ask, Pegs! Is there anything new on the menu, Daddy?”

Just then, someone in front of their booth table clear their throat, and all four Schyulers looked up to see Alexander Hamilton, smartly clad in his black-and-white uniform and messy cravat, sending them each a polite smile before saying “Hello, my name is Alex-” he said, gesturing to his simple nametag indicating him both as a waiter and a newbie “-and I will be your server for the evening.” Eliza's eyes were bright with surprise, and she couldn’t help but notice Alexander biting back a smile as he handed her menu, which she took with a quiet ‘thank you’.

Angelica must have noticed this, too, because she soon let go of Peggy and added, “Daddy, did you know that Alexander, was our classmate at King’s? “

Mr. Schyuler looked honestly very surprised. “Excellent, what are you studying, my boy?”

Alex gave him a determined smile before saying “ PoliSci with a minor in History and English. I have plans to go to law school after King’s.”

Eliza beamed as Mr. Schyuler gave out another “Excellent! It’s wonderful to see a focused youth, mind at work. You know, my Angelica has plans to be senator of New York someday.”

Alexander quirked an eyebrow with genuine surprise “Oh, really, Miss Schuyler? You’ve already struck me as a woman who’s never been satisfied.”

Angelica scoffed as Peggy and Eliza exchanged a look of gleeful surprise, trying to hold back giggles as their father looked between them together.

Angelica sent Alexander a cool look. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself, sir”

Alex smiled and clarified “You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.”

Angelica scoffed, before replying with “Is that right?”

Alexander nodded. “I’ve never been satisfied. “ Alexander then smiled a bit shyly at the Schuyler family, saying “I will go get you folks some water, and then come back when you’re ready to order. Any requests?”

Peggy looked at her father pleadingly before Mr. Schyuler said: “Alright, a bottle of merlot would be nice, Steuben should know which one I meant.”

Alexander wrote this down and nodded before casting another meaning full look at Eliza, who smiled warmly at him before he went on his way.

Alex would go on to serve the Schyulers for the rest of the night, exchanging quick one-liners with Angelica, delighting Peggy when the staff had given her a special cupcake to say congratulations, and being especially shy when around Eliza, almost dropping her food or spilling her drinks a few more times than he cares to admit.

 

By the time the night had ended, Alexander was exhausted but happy to see the $300 tip, happily pocketing it away as he finished up his shift, getting undressed and putting on his clothes for the second round of his job, washing dishes. It was Hell, but Hell was overtime, so Alex didn’t complain.  
He was usually alone whenever he did this, with most of the wait staff on the floor serving people.

He usually listened to any lessons he had recorded from earlier that day and was about to put his customary headphones in when he saw the hem of a blue dress flutter into the empty kitchen.

Turning around, Alex felt that same wave of shyness again as he met the same pair of beautiful black eyes that had so captivated him the first time they met, whether he admitted to himself or not.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Elizabeth Schuyler! What can I help you with?” Alexander asked, feeling his heart flutter at the bright smile she gave him. “We were just about to leave, Alexander. Father wanted to say he had a wonderful time getting to know you, you were a delightful host. “ Reaching into her purse to pull out a business card, Eliza added, “He said to call him if you ever look into any internships, he said he might be able to help.”

Eliza chuckled at the whoop Alexander gave in response, which he soon cover with a cough and a thank you before taking the card and stuffing it into his front pocket for safe keeping.

While he was doing this, Eliza noticed the messy cravat on his neck. “Oh, Alex, your cravat is a mess! Erm, do you mind?” she said, gesturing to the puffy mess on his neck.

Alex chuckled. “By all means.” And Eliza smiled, quickly and subtly fixing up the disheveled collar as Alex tried to take in something that he was surprised he hadn’t noticed before, like the softness of her hair, or that her perfume smelled like Heaven. Or perhaps it was the other way around? Eliza backed away from him far too soon. “There, better. But seriously, Alexander, thank you again for all of your services. I’m glad I met you.”

Alex smiled, gathering whatever smoothness he could muster as he replied with “If takes nearly getting arrested for us to meet, it will have been worth it” grabbing Eliza’s hand to kiss it, and he’ll never get tired of hearing Eliza laugh as he did so.

A clearing of the throat broke the two apart, however.

“Now, I would leave y’all to it, but Eliza, our car is here,” Angelica said, peeking through the kitchen doors and bobbing her head to the side, indicating for her sister to follow her.

Eliza nodded. “I’ll text you?” 

Alexander nodded. “Yeah, that would be fine. If not, we’ll just hop on Skype tonight.”

Eliza gave a playful smile. “Oh, after you made me think something was wrong, ignoring me all night long?”

Alexander laughed, before replying with “My dear Betsey, I swear I’ve been trying. I can make up to you sometime if you permit me.”

Eliza smiled as she said, “I’ll hold you to that” They were both close enough to kiss now, and Alexander might have risked his job and leaned in to do the deed if the sound of Steuben setting down a fresh pile of dirty dishes hadn’t broken them apart.

With that, Eliza blushed, waving ‘hello’ to Steuben and a quick goodbye to Alexander, rushing out the door to follow after her sister.

Steuben chuckled, turning on the large dishwasher before saying “Better get to rinsing, lover boy. Love doesn’t stop your broke ass from working, so go get!”

Alexander smiled and laughed, putting his headphones as he went about his task, finding himself only half-listening to his professor’s voice as his mind wandered to the Skype call he’d be sharing with Eliza a few hours from now long after Lafayette was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk video from Eliza gives way to an interesting chain events for the Revolutionary Crew. Also, Tommy loves mac n' cheese.

It was one of the handfuls of times that John could honestly say he’d seen Eliza Schyuler terrified. 

 

“I don’t know what to do!” Eliza cried, her voice breaking, nearly to tears. “I can’t believe I sent him that!” She was looking at her phone over her sketchbook as she considered what to do next with Lafayette, John, and Angelica looking on sympathetically.

 

This was a few hours after class, all five of them in club and at their usual haunt of extremely expensive (and unofficially reserved) coffee shop down the street from the King’s main campus, bingeing on their usual bouts of gossip, caffeine and art supplies for the next few hours until the owners had to kick them out.

 

Angelica tried to soothe her younger sister. “Please, Eliza, if you sent him nudes or anything else like that, that could get y’all on the news! That could get y'all in trouble! It was just a drunk video message! Comes with the territory. Just text him an apology, or at least and explanation.

 

John knew that Angie meant well but, damn, she had no idea how hard navigating a crush could be, especially with one who’d you’d been kinda going out with a for a month and a half.

 

John knew Eliza had it bad for this guy whom she’d dubbed ‘Alejandro’ until they were official, and he knew that they were almost at the oh-so-tantalizing-and-terrifying first-kiss stage. 

 

“Every time we try, something comes up!” Eliza confessed John one day as they were working on animal sketches together on their customary couch at the back of the cafe, her voice full of exasperation as she sketched her usually canaries and John his turtles. “It’s like fate is messing with us.”

 

And now, just three days after Peggy got her acceptance letter to King’s and a full night after the girls snuck into Phil’s Corner to celebrate properly, Eliza was terrified that the romance would come crashing down on her like a deck of cards, and she would have to pick up the scattered pieces.

 

John was having none of that. Eliza was one of the fucking best people on the planet and if some dude broke it off with her because of one drunk video message, then he wasn’t worth her time.

 

John had learned that in his short time dating Alex that sometimes a risk wasn’t so bad to take.

 

“Angie’s right, Eliza.” John said after a moment. “Text him what happened. If he don’t like, kick his basic ass to curb.”

 

“Oui” Lafayette agreed, not looking up from the painting they were working on as the sipped on their coffee. “Vous êtes une belle personne, mon amie. Don’t waste your time with a piece of merde” 

 

Eliza chuckled as Angelica cackled in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Eliza said “OK, here it goes…” as she wrote him a quick text to explain about the video, John offering help with not being too apologetic but not too pleading either.

 

“Y’all some damn fools, I swear….” Angelica murmured, spinning her pottery wheel over and over to try and mold something resembling a pot instead of getting another lazy clay mound to use on her desk as a paper weight.

 

Eliza got a response a few minutes later, but the notification on the screen made her freeze. 

 

John whispered “Do you want me to read it for you?” but Eliza shook her head.

 

“I’ve gotta know” she said, and John nodded, moving over to a far side of the couch to leave her some space.

 

Even Angie stopped working on her pottery wheel and Lafayette put their paintbrush down to give Eliza their full attention.

 

Eliza gasped out loud, covering her mouth with one hand, and they all turned around to look at her in concern as they all saw a few tears spilled from her big, black eyes.  
“What did he say?” John asked, looking over Eliza’s shoulder to try to read the text.  
But Eliza broke down in shaky laughter. “He says that I’m adorable and he’ll meet up with sometime later this week.”  
Angelica threw her mucky hands up in exasperation as John smiled, giving Eliza a comforting hug as Lafayette whooped in approval, cheering something in French before getting a ping on their own cellphone.  
Angelica groaned. “Oh, Laf, not you too!”  
Lafayette said “The only person I’m in love with at the moment is myself, thank you! And besides, it was a message from Tommy, he’s coming back to the States next week!”

 

Angelica got a similar ping on her phone that she recognized as Thomas’ ring, and smiled, scoffing. “Took him long enough, I swear he loves the French more than he loves his Mama’s mac n’ cheese!”

 

Lafayette laughed. “Oui. It’s nice to know he had fun studying abroad. Permettez-'s'espère simplement qu'il appris certains vrais français alors qu'il y…” Lafayette added with vague annoyance under their breath as Angelica laughed in agreement, smiling at the whispers and gossiping she heard from the couch at the other end of the room.  
Just another day at the Peinture et Café, she supposed…

 

 

Alex pushed John gently down on John’s bed as they both laughed, tumbling into the sheets.

 

Alex felt John chuckle as Alex kissed him over and over again whispering “Good night, babe…” with each and every peck, as he smoothed the tumbling curls at the back of John’s head with one hand, pulling him closer into the kiss.

 

They were supposed to be saying goodnight, of course. Alex had to go into work tomorrow and had classed before that, and John had his father to call in the morning about money and something to do with John needing to change his major to something to do with law or something like that…

 

Who cares, John was too distracted by the beautiful man his sinful hands working their way under his shirt, and he was tempted to maybe let this go a little further tonight when-

Ping.

 

“Hold on, Alex…” John whispered with a breathless laugh as Alex whined, letting his boyfriend pull away to check his phone. 

“Tell them your studying,” Alex said, thinking it was Lafayette texting to intrude on their steamy interludes. It wouldn’t be the first time.

John laughed and shook his head. “Nah, it’s just my buddy Eliza.”

Alex froze. “W-who?”

John who was scrolling through his phone. “Eliza. Oh, you got to meet her Alex she’s sweet as pie. She’s been sort of sweet on this one guy for a little while, and she had a bit of texting scare with him today. Something about a drunk video…”

Alex chuckled nervously. “I see, must have been interesting…”

John nodded, laughing. “It was! Knowing Eliza, it was probably just some nice gibberish and he must have just thought it was cute.” John stretched. “Damn, I’m tired…art club is hard”

Alex did think it was cute. 

He thought it was fucking adorable. 

He’d gotten Eliza’s text in class earlier that day, and curious, he stepped outside the lecture to watch the video she’d sent him and wasn’t disappointed with what he’d found. His prim, sweet little Betsey had confessed in a slurred voice that she was tired of this playing hard-to-get shit they were doing and just wanted to know if they can ever be a thing.

“Cuz, I like your hair and your face and your brain, a cute Carribean guy named Alexander who I may or may not think about like, a hundred times a day…” Eliza had said in a slurred voice as Alex tried to hold back laughter to not alert his professor on the inside. “I mean, I think I’m a pretty great person, and you’re pretty grrrreat people and I think we can be great people, together, yknow? So, I need an answer, sometime soon, mkay…cuz…yeah, I’d like to have you as a boyfriend, you and you’re pretty-eyed self. OK, I’m going to go pass out in my room now but talk to you later, kay, byeeeeee…” as Alex heard a tumble on a nearby bed and the snores to indicate the video was over.

 

Alex had saved as soon as he’d gotten back to his room. And then he met John back at his 

apartment in-town for a study date.

Goddamn it.

“I see,” Alex said. He suddenly got up off of John’s bed, much to John’s surprise. 

“Something wrong?” John asked, his eyes wide with worry. And Alex had to smile, leaning in to give John a kiss as he replied. “Just remembered I had to go fight an overseas politician on Twitter tonight. And plus, you’re too tired from drawing turtles to be much fun tonight anyway, babe. Gotta go.”

John rolled his eyes and laughed “Alright, night then.”

 

Alex smiled, making his way out of the door. “Night, Jack”

 

John nodded, turning his light off as Alexander left the room “Night, Alex. I love you…” John added sleepily as he drifted off. 

 

Alex whispered back “I love you, too…” as he watched John fall asleep. And he meant it. And he was scared because the memory of Betsey Schyuler’s black eyes floated above him as he made his way out of John’s apartment, making sure to put the lock on the door.

 

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Burr and a ride with Eliza just brings Alexander's revelations from fire to furnace. Plus, a choice.

Burr noticed it first.

 

“You’re being quiet.”

 

They were in a study room at the library sometime the next morning, and Alex hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. Right after he left John’s place. Right after he texted Eliza good night.

 

Alexander sighed “I’ve got a lot on my mind” 

 

Burr nodded, returning to his books on the table, not sure if was meant to pry, but left it open for Alexander to speak if I wanted to. And Alexander Hamilton did do what he wanted to do, for the most part.

 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Alexander asked him “Hey, Burr?”

 

Burr looked up from his books “Yes, Alexander?”

 

Alex considered for a moment, before asking “What would you do if you found yourself in a tricky situation.”  
Burr smiled. “Simple-“ he replied. “Not get myself into that situation in the first place.”

 

“Heh” Alexander said, looking over at his frenemy with a sardonic grin. “Well, not everyone is as perfect as you, Burr.”

 

Burr smiled and nodded “Now I wouldn’t say that…”

Alexander huffed, his smile slowly slipping off as he said “Seriously, though, what would you recommend I do if I found myself in a tricky sorta situation?”

Burr thought for a moment. “Depends. What kind of situation?”

 

Alex stopped and thought about this. How much should he reveal? It wasn’t just him in this, though it was a lot of his own damn doing.

 

He then blurted out “I’m-I mean, a buddy of mine, of course…” Alex began. “Let’s call him Plubius”

Burr smirked. “Of course”

“Well, h-he’s seeing someone, and they don’t know something...something he’s doing…”

Burr raised an eyebrow. “OK, you got my attention.” Burr said, closing his book to look at Alex full in the face. “What on Earth did you do?”

“I….I…uh…am…he is… also seeing someone else?” Alex said, with a small, guilty smile, like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

 

Burr put a hand to his head “Oh, Alexander….sweet Jesus…” Burr muttered to himself. 

 

“So, he’s done some stuff, and now he’s sort of stuck…what the hell does he do?” Alex asked, stumbling over his words as he did so.

 

Burr looked up with a sigh. “Well, I can’t say I don’t have a friend who’s known to…well…philander…a bit…it’s part of the reason he left Princeton.”

 

Alexander’s eyes went wide. “Burr?”

 

Burr smiled a sad smile. “King’s a great school, but Princeton was great too, and a buddy of mine got involved with someone while attending.” Burr said, be careful not to raise his voice to high. 

 

“She was wonderful, and they were happy, but they just ...couldn’t be together. So, he signed up to spend his sophomore year and beyond at King’s to get away from her. It could have turned out awful” Burr said, taking a sip of his water bottle.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, smiling, intrigued. 

“She’s married.” Burr said, flatly.

Alex’s face fell. “I see”

Burr sat back in his chair “She’s married to one of his academic officers”

“Oh, shit” 

Burr smiled, returning to his books “Just keep your head low until this blows over. If you like one more than the other, than break it off before anything happens. If not…”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, if not.” Alex paused, thinking about something. “Burr?”

Burr looked up. “Yes, Alexander?” 

Alex stumbled out with “How do I know you won’t use this against me when we go toe to toe?”

Burr frowned thoughtfully, before answering with “Alexander, feelings and rumors only grow. And we both know what we know.”

All Alexander could do was sit there and plunge into an even deeper silence. Burr said nothing. They finished up their work for the day, and headed off to their other morning classes.

 

 

Alexander zoned out as soon as Stueben sent him into the back to do the dishes. All day he was on a sort of autopilot, only answering when he was called on in class, sending John and Eliza vague texts of ‘I’m OK, just kinda busy, I’ll talk to you later’, barely remembering to record any of his lectures and barely listening to them now as he rinsed, washed and stacked plate after plate, his mind wandering to the figures that kept his cell phone buzzing and his heart fluttering. 

 

The two he could honestly both say were the ones for him, Eliza being the peace to the chaos raging inside of him and John being the flames that kept his fire warm and ablaze.

 

Goddamn it.

 

He knew that this was wrong. Hell, he knew it wasn’t fair from the get go. If he were to be completely honest with himself, Alex would have said that he’d only expected one or the other to end up breaking it off or it just ending up to be a fancy sort of fling, ending up with either of them in bed or on his FWBs list. But here he was, knee-deep in love with both Eliza Schyuler and John Laurens, and he had to find a way not to drown himself from the impact of the coming waves.  
Goddamn it.

 

He felt a soft tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Steuben standing behind.

 

“Hamilton,” Steuben said. “Letting you off early, got somebody important waiting for you outside, and I don’t think she’s gonna wait too long”

 

“But Stueben, who’s gonna handle all these plates?” Alex said, gesturing to the meager pile he left inside of the sink.

 

Stueben smirked. “I think we can handle it. Now get going, or your fired”

 

Alex huffed, but he listened. Making his way outside to his car in the back parking lot, Alexander was surprised to find Miss Eliza Schyuler, sitting happily on the hood of his car, waiting for him.

 

“Eliza!” he cried, walking over to greet her.

 

“Alex,” Eliza said, greeting him warmly. “Sorry to bother you at work, but I left my phone and wallet at home, and I needed a ride back into town. Did Stueben send you out for me?”

 

Alex laughed “Yes, he did. In fact,-“ Alexander said, unlocking his car and opening the shotgun passenger door with a flourish. “ -he gave the rest of the night off.” Eliza’s eyes went wide with worry before crying “Oh, Alex, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mess with your time”

 

Alex shook his head to reassure. “It was mostly overtime, anyway. Hop in, I’ll drop you off. Plus, I’m sure those fancy heels of yours would put a dent into my headlights”

 

Eliza rolled her eyes, laughing as she crawled off his hood and into the open door her offered her.

 

“Such a gentleman, Mr. Hamilton.” Eliza said, meeting his eyes as she passed him, and there goes those fucking heart flutters again as Alex walked over the driver’s side, trying his best to ignore the other guilty flutters in his chest as he recognized the small ping to indicate that ‘JackTheTurtleLover’ had probably sent him another good night text.  
Goddamn it.

 

 

A few minutes into the drive, after Eliza gave Alexander the directions to her place ( a swanky apartment that was thankfully on the other side of town and far away from the King’s dorms), Eliza turned the radio down.

 

“Hey!” Eliza said softly, and Alex, his eyes never leaving the road, said “Hey.”

 

“You’re being really quiet today-“ Eliza commented, tilting her head to the side to eye her prospective boyfriend with a play suspicion. “-something wrong?”

 

“No! Of course not” Alex said with a nervous chuckle. “Why would you think that?”

 

Pulling up to stop light, Alex stopped to look Eliza in face, and was surprised to see the playful smile replaced with a thoughtful frown. 

 

“Eliza?” Alex said in a soft voice.

 

“Alex, you know you can tell me anything, if you let me in” Eliza said. “I’m glad to be part of your life.”

 

Alex chuckled so much, he could have cried right there. “Please, you’re the best of women, Eliza Schyuler. I’m glad to be of your service.”

 

Eliza gave a happy sigh. “Thank you..” she said, but she noticed the tears spilling down from Alex’s face, and she reached to wipe them away. “…but you know, I’m starting to know you Alexander Hamilton. Though I don’t pretend to know the world you keep erasing and creating in your mind” Eliza confessed. Pulling her hand away, Eliza added “I just wish…”

 

“Wish what?” Alex asked, wiping a few of the loose tears that spilled down the other side of his face wear Eliza’s hand could reach, his hand still on the steering wheel.

 

Eliza smiled and shook her head. “It’s nothing”

 

As soon as he hit another streetlight, Alex asked “Eliza, tell me”  
Eliza sighed before replying “Did you know that me and Peggy were adopted by our parents?”

 

Alex eyes went wide with surprise. “Really?”

 

Eliza nodded. “Yup. The Schyulers had 15 foster kids, but they adopted me at age three, and Peggy when she was a baby. I guess you’re not the only immigrant orphan around here, Mr. Hamilton.” Eliza teased, and Alex had to laugh again.

 

“That’s amazing, but why are you telling me this?” Alexander asked. They were pulling down Eliza’s street now, with Eliza having to get out the car at one point to swipe into the gated, complex community.

 

Eliza paused again before replying with “I just want you to know you aren’t alone in this. I like you a lot, Alexander. I don’t know every challenge you’d had to face in your life, but I just wanted to know I was here for you. That’s all.”

 

Alex was near tears again now, and he couldn’t help the small, broken sound his voice had become “You relish being a poor man’s girl, unable to fit into your world?”

 

Eliza smiled, grabbing Alex’s free hand, her voice full of love and comfort. “I relish being your girl. Just, whenever you sort out what you have, just know I’m here, OK? As long as you come back at the end of the day. If I can give you peace of mind, we’d be enough, if I can be enough. That would be enough.”

 

Eliza stopped in front of Eliza’s house suddenly and whispered, with shining eyes “Eliza Schyuler, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Eliza nearly broke out in tears herself as she nodded “Of course”

 

Leaning in, Alex then asked “May I kiss you now?”

 

Eliza smiled as she leaned in to meet his lips “Of course”

 

Alex left as soon as Eliza gave word to the guards at the gate she was letting him out. As soon as she waved from her bedroom window to let Alexander know she was safely inside.

 

And all he could think when he drove off was “Goddamn it, Alex.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson shows up and it's all downhill from there. The big one. Coffee and tea is bought. Catch Up is played.

Alexander Hamilton was alone.

 

Lafayette would probably be spending the night with Angelica for the time being, John and Eliza would be helping Hercules out with his dresses for all of eternity (or at least according to what Alex had read from John’s Twitter bio), and Eliza was probably never going to ever speak to him again ever. Or was off somewhere with Angelica, he didn’t know. Neither Eliza or John were answering his texts.

Alex moved to cover his eyes in frustration, but what he got was a sharp sting from the bruises still throbbing on the side of his face, and Alex felt a familiar pang of guilt as he ran his fingers over the knuckle-marks still fresh on his face.

 

Sighing, he got up, got himself another fresh ice pack, and came back to sit as his desk. 

 

Alex looked at his screen and began typing, Alex looked at his all of his social media tabs, decided to close them, and opened up a new document.

 

“Dear Mom”, he said “Well, my college-angst romance bullshit has a body count, being now everyone who knows, likes and/or hates me wants to kick my body.” Alex said, smiling a bit at his own irony before groaning in pain at the bruise on his cheek again.

 

“Confession time, Mom” Alex typed. “Remember Eliza and John…well…this is what happened today….”  
Thomas Jefferson had to say he was a bit bummed to be back in New York, despite it being a beautiful, sunny day. His professor in charge of his residency in Paris had let him stay in Paris for a little bit longer, but Thomas had classes and obligations back at King’s, so he knew he had to get his butt back to the States. 

 

And now, here he was, having to get his own luggage like some common coach-patron, and haul it to the front of the airport to call his driver to come get him. “Ugh, it’s so hard! I’m so alone in all of this!” Thomas said, putting a hand dramatically on his forehead. Near the exit, however, Thomas noticed a large sign in a shaky purple marker, and his eyes went wide as a gap-toothed smile came over his face.

 

“Thomas!” His best friend, James Madison, cried, before breaking off into a fit of coughs. Aaron Burr, who was standing next James while scrolling through his phone, smiled and waved at Thomas before patting James gently on the back to get his last few coughs out.

 

“JAMES!” Thomas shouted, running over to hug James after throwing his carry-on bag straight into Burr’s chest, knocking the transfer student over in the process.

 

“How was Paris?” Madison asked, hugging Thomas closely with one arm as he tried to settle the coughs in his chest.

 

“Oh, just wonderful. The sights, the sounds, the learning! OH!” Thomas said, his deep Southern accent getting light and airy as went back to his trolley. “Hey, babe! Can you carry my bags for me, thanks, pookie!” Thomas said, tossing Burr, who was just getting off the floor, a fiver as James whispers. 

“Thomas, he’s not the help! That’s Aaron Burr! Remember? We did a online class with him? Kid from Princeton?” James whispered, and a memory tickled at the back of Thomas’ mind. 

Gasping out loud as he remember, Thomas cried “OH, yeah! He’s the kid that helped me with my thesis! ‘Rich Orphans of the North’ by Thomas Jefferson. “ Thomas said, motioning with one hand as if presenting the title from thin air. 

 

James nodded. “That was an interesting piece.”

 

Thomas shrugged. “Gotta help out the less fortunate, yknow? How y’all doing back there, Burr?” Thomas called to Burr, who was pushing along a trolley full of Thomas’ luggage.  
“Dandy! Nice to see you again, Thomas!” Burr said, huffing and grinning as pushed along the cart.

Whispering to James, Thomas said “He’s a trooper, I’ll give you that. So, what’s he doing in NYC?”

James replies with “He goes to King’s now, actually. Transferred over.”

Thomas shrugged “Better than Princeton.”

James chuckled. “Better than William and Mary.”

Thomas chuckled “I reckon so” Turning to see Burr still carrying his luggage, he called “Don’t worry Aaron! Just drop ‘em near the exit, my driver should be coming to get them any minute! Just a few more feet, beau….”

 

 

“Oh, it’s good to be home, James!” Thomas said, smiling fondly James as his driver brought the last of his luggage up the stairs. James smiled and Thomas swore this was one of the biggest things he missed while in France, just a little alone time with his sickly bestie, two Southerners just kicking it in the North, chilling in New York “Just you and me and-“  
With that, Thomas’ cellphone rang. With a smile, Thomas said “Must be Angie and Laf. They want to meet up at Pienture et Café-“

“-I want you to meet Eliza’s new beau” Angelica texted, before locking her phone to stare at her baby sister and their curly-headed friend, sitting close together and giggling loudly from halfway across the room, with annoyed frown. “YOU DONE TEXTING HIM YET?!”Angelica called and John replied with “She just got him!”

Eliza smiled as John went to his own phone to look over the last text from his secret boyfriend. “Damn, he so cute…” John whispered, sending off another text before saying “I’m so happy for you, Eliza! Took Alejandro’s ass long enough!”

Eliza laughed. “Well, I think he was having a bad day, and I tried doing what y’all said and put his mind at ease and-“  
Lafayette, who was walking out of the bathroom, popped out and said “And you both professed your love and you took him back upstairs to have your wicked way with him, oui?” Lafayette said, making Angelica break out in laughter as Eliza’s face reddened as she broke out into another fit of laughter. “N-no….he dropped me off and went home! We’d just gotten together!” Eliza called, as Angelica clicked her tongue and Lafayette rolled their eyes at Eliza in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, right. I practically had to pry John and his boyfriend off of each other, oui? I mean, I doubt all those study dates ended with a good night kiss?” Lafayette teased.  
It was John’s turn to blush. “Not every time. But fuck off, Laf! You set us up!” John shot back, and the Frenchman broke out into a fit of laughter  
“D’accord, d’accord! But perhaps our poor single Angelica is getting a bit sick of your swooning, oui Angie?”  
“Oui.” Angelica said flatly. “That’s why I think it would be nice to have us all meet up. Tommy’s home, John’s beau is out for the day, Eliza is in love, Lafayette has met…Lafayette…” Angelica said, looking over at the Frenchman who was preening his ponytailed fro in a mirror. “Perfect storm. Plus, it might be nice for John to meet him-they could be buddies”  
Eliza nodded “And it’s such a beautiful day outside!” Eliza cried, looking out a nearby window. “Let’s close up club early so we can all get some iced coffee! And maybe –“

 

“-Stueben let get off work early, today!” Alex texted Eliza after dropping his school stuff off at his dorm and texting John to say he’d catch up with him later “He said he was sick of seeing my face. Said he wanted to me to spend some time with my new girl”

 

“-Awwwwwwwww” James cried, after Thomas reiterated the story to him. “That’s so nice! I’m glad Eliza found someone”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “From what Angie told me, the guy’s a bit of a smartass and a hoodlum.” Thomas said, getting up to run a little coconut oil through his hair to freshen it up a bit. “I got a feeling, mark my words, James”  
James coughed as he laughed. “Yeah, well, I’m going to go take a treatment and then we’re gonna go hop over there, OK?”  
“OK, James” Thomas said with a sigh. He could never really say no to James.  
Turning back to his phone, Thomas sent a text that said –

 

“—this guy better be cute! I sit down for a second and the phone starts ringing.” Angelica said, reading off Thomas’ text as Eliza put the last of her art supplies away and locking up the back room for the day.  
Eliza rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who wanted to start a harem” Eliza teased.  
Angelica chuckled, with a playful smile “I’m just saying, it you really loved me you would share ‘im!”  
“Ha!” 

 

Lafayette dragged John into the bathroom with them the next time they went in for a makeup check. “Your hair is a mess!” Lafayette scolded, undoing John’s ponytail to give it a good brushing through. John whined, but gave in after seeing his own tired expression in the mirror.

As they brushed through John’s long curly locks, Lafayette asked “So, how did things go with your father?”

 

John shrugged “Bout the same. He still wants me to switch from pre-med to pre-law.”  
Lafayette nodded, giving their friend a comforting kiss on his forehead. It was a tired old song and dance, Lafayette knew. As they tied John’s ponytail back up, they were reminded of the nights that John would come to them crying about something his father had said, and doing his hair always seemed to calm John down. 

 

“Oh John, my small freckled sunflower, Lafayette will make it all better. I’m your father now.” Lafayette said after the first time John confided in them.

 

John had laughed “Laf, we’re the same age-“

 

Lafayette shushed him then. “I’m your father now”

 

And what father would want their son to miserable? When Alexander came into their lives around two months ago, Lafayette could almost swear it was a godsend. Alex was their friend, and they knew he was head over heels for John. And better yet, Alex made John happy, and John needed a little happy. 

“Here you go, ma cherie!” Lafayette announced. 

 

John smiled. “Thanks Laf…”he said, before looking back at his phone. “Too bad Alex can’t come meet us today. He’s got a meeting right now.”

Lafayette shrugged. “C’est la vie. We’ll just have to fill him in later, oui?”

John smiled. “Oui. Now, let’s go outside! I think I can hear-“

 

“Tommy, put the damn phone down-“ James moaned as they stepped through the doors of Pienture et Café.

 

“One more tweet, James!” Thomas replied in a rage. “I have no clue who the hell this ‘Plubius’ is but I swear to God-“

 

“Tommy!” Angelica said. “Angie!” Thomas replied, going over to hug his friend. “How you doing, girl! You look good!”

 

Angelica laughed. “So do you! Paris did you a favor!” Angelica said with a smirk.

 

“Girl, you know I woke up like this!” Thomas said, playing with his afro.

 

James scoffed. “After a half-hour shower and a nap in the uber, you woke up like this” James snarked, waving at Angelica as he found himself and Tommy a booth close by Eliza’s to say hi to her beau.

 

As if by clockwork, Alexander Hamilton came rushing past them, panting saying “Hey, babe!” to Eliza, who was sitting down. “Double parked right now, but I’m here!”

 

Eliza looked shocked, but laughed. “Alex, you could have just texted me that!”

 

Alex scolded “Hey, texting while driving is dangerous! Plus, Herc was playing Catch Up!” Alex said, pointing out the window next to their table to show a frustrated looking Hercules tapping at Alex’s phone screen.

 

“I’ll send him a few lives” Eliza said, pulling out her phone to do just that. 

 

Alexander smiled. “OK! See you in a sec!” He said, giving Eliza a kiss on the forehead before rushing out to properly park his car.

 

“Angelica” Alex said, nodding at her as he walked past.

 

“Alexander” Angelica replied, watching him rush out.

 

“That’s him?” Thomas said. 

 

Angelica nodded. Looking out the window, Thomas remarked “That’s his car?”

 

Angelica shrugged and Thomas rolled his eyes. “He better be treating Eliza like a fucking Queen, cuz he sure didn’t attract her with his bank.”

 

Angelica chuckled. “Right?”

 

Looking around, Thomas asked “What happened to Lafayette? They said they were here with y’all”

 

Angelica pointed to bathroom “Helping John out with his hair. Fixing his hair, talking about his feelings. Totally hetero stuff”

 

Thomas chuckled. “We’ve all been there.”

 

James added “Oh yeah! Angie! We brought along our little buddy-“

 

“-associate-“ Tommy stated.

 

“-friend.” James said with a smile. “Aaron Burr?”  
Angelica rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Burr. He’s so wishy-washy.”

 

Thomas smiled “But he’s an ally and he paid for our uber, so I think we’re even.”

 

Burr walked in then. “Ah, so you’ve been discussing me”

 

Angelica rolled her eyes “Burr, you disgust me!” She said, before walking away to order their coffee. “The usual, Tommy and Jim?”

 

Thomas and James called back with “The usual!” as Burr trailed after Angie saying “I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me! I’ll even by your coffee!”

 

John sighed happily as he slid into Eliza’s booth. “Hey!”  
“Hey” she said, playing on her phone.  
“Watcha doing?” John asked, shooting off one last text to Alexander as he closed his phone shut.  
“Sending Herc some lives on Catch Up. Ps, the bae’s outside parking his car, be nice to him once he comes in, OK? He’s very sensitive. “  
John nods. “Understood.” Then John chuckled, before saying “So?”

 

Eliza clicked her phone off then, smiling “I’m making him buy our coffee before sitting down again. So, what, Johnny-boy?”

 

“Since I’m meeting the guy, can I get a name besides Fabio and Alejandro?” John said, and Eliza laughed. “I mean, I feel like a concerned parent, what if you go missing, and I have no idea who this dude is?” 

 

“He’s right, cherie!” Lafayette called, waving their hand from their seat with Thomas, James and Burr in the next booth. “Names, please!”

 

Eliza chuckled. “Hey, I’d like an even trade here, John. Who’s your man, hmm? Is he even real?”

 

The two heard a flurry of oohs from the next booth. 

 

John chuckled. “Oh, he’s very real. I just gotta keep it on the down low, yknow? My Dad would kill me.”

Eliza nodded, understanding. “OK. Just text me his name. Any hints?”

 

John thought for a second. “Well, it has an A in it-“

 

“I’m more of tea guy” Hercules said as he and Alex waited in line after Alex. This was the checkout and Alex was waiting for the barista to put the last cap on his last coffee. “You go ahead with your three iced coffees before Eliza says it taste like water.”

 

“Oh please, Herc. My lady will only get the finest icy been water” Alex said, paying the cashier with a smile, making Herc chuckle. Putting all of this in a cup holder, Alex called “See ya in a bit!”

 

John rolled his eyes at Eliza’s meeting-the-current-boyfriend. “You always had a thing for smart guys with pretty eyes.”  
Eliza scoffed “You have a thing for guys with sexy accents”  
John laughed “Hey, I will confess to my sins! But seriously, let me tell you his name, OK? We’ll call it even. My secret for yours”  
Eliza smiled. “Of course, John. Ok on three. One, two, his name is—“ Eliza said, smiling as she saw him walk up but her eyes going wide with shock as he locked eyes with John.  
John suddenly got up “ALEXANDER?!”  
Alex froze “JOHN?!”  
Eliza’s eyes grew wide with realization “ALEXANDER?!”  
“ELIZA!”  
Thomas, James, Angelica and even Burr peaked out of their booth to see what was going on.  
Hercules looked on in confusion. “Uh, guys?” He whispered to Lafayette, who pulled them into their seat, shushing him before he could protest.

 

Thomas smiled. “I like this new boyfriend.” He whispered to Angie, sitting next to with a half-eaten bagel hanging out of her mouth, looking on at the heartbreak and anger painted on her baby sister’s face as Eliza and John Laurens dragged a terrified Alexander Hamilton into their booth.

 

 

“…The bruises are whole story in and of themselves, Maman.” Alex typed with a cool laugh. “But you don’t need to hear that. Point is, I’m not only banned from their coffee-shop/club house, I’m banned from their lives! John want answer my calls, and Eliza blocked all of my texts! I’m not sure what to do…”

 

A few tears started to fall, and Alex broke out into even more tears as he finished his entry, saying-

 

“-How are you going to fix this, Alex?” Lafayette murmured as John held onto a sobbing Eliza, Hercules in his kitchen brewing them another pot of tea as he worked on his next piece.

 

Lafayette was left incredulous. “How the hell is going to fix this?”

Looking on at Eliza and John, Lafayette scowled, determined to confront Alexander as soon as he returned to his apartment the next morning. 

No one left their babies unhappy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. Conversations. Burr. Books and Burr.

“How is she?!” Lafayette yelled over their hair-dryer while looking at Angelica through their computer screen.

 

“I think she’s still a little weepy in private, but I think she’s doing OK!” Angelica yelled back. “Laf, why do you have your hair dryer on?” Angelica asked, looking at her friend’s glistening afro through her side of the call.

 

“I just washed up, cherie!” Lafayette yelled back. “And be-sides, I do not want le petite philanderer to listen in,” Lafayette said with a soft growl.

Angelica scoffed before breaking into a dry laugh. “Shit, me too, babe”

Lafayette chuckled.

Nine days. It had been nine days since they all found out that Alexander had been seeing both John Laurens and Eliza Schuyler behind both their backs and both John and Eliza were livid-as well as their friends.

Alexander had been wise enough to avoid everyone at all cost.

“He’s wiry but he’s small,” Lafayette commented, turning off their hair dryer as they heard a door click in the background. “Patienter…” Lafayette whispered, before running after the sound, but by the time they got outside, no one was in the dorm hallway.  
“Zut!” Lafayette murmured, before sighing and walking back into their bedroom.

“We’ll get him next time, Laf” Angelica said with a small smile.  
“I thought I was the only one speaking French here,” Lafayette said, smirking. “By ‘we’, you mean, moi, rectifier?” Lafayette said with a smirk, and they heard Angie laugh.

“True, true- by the way, say hi to Eliza and Aaron,” Angelica said, propping her laptop to the side to show a red-eyed Eliza next to Aaron Burr on the carpeted floor, textbooks all sprawled out in front of them as looked over some homework. 

“Hey, Gil,” Eliza said, and Lafayette felt their heart break.

“Bonjour, my little Betsey. Comment t’il a vous?” Lafayette asked.

 

Eliza smiled and replied “Bien, merci”

 

Angelica turned the camera back on herself “Aaron and I have been looking after her. How’s John?”

 

Lafayette sighed. “Been with Hercules. Filling out a few orders for Tommy.”

 

Aaron’s eyes went wide. “Aww, shit! Sorry, Betsey-boo. Got shit to do with those guys today, meetings.” Burr said, leaning in to give Eliza a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s fine, thanks for keeping me company Aaron,” Eliza said as Burr gathered his things.

 

Burr smiled. “Anything for my favorite girls. Y’all are like family to me. Well,…we can make it bridal, make it official, yknow? Hey, Angie-“ Burr said with a mischievous grin.

“No, Aaron,” Angelica said with a playful smile, and Burr whooped in laughter.  
“Well, I tried. Bye, yall!” Burr said, rushing out of the sisters’ apartment.

Eliza sighed. “I’m going to my room for a while.”

 

Angelica nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

Eliza nodded, hugging her sister before gathering her things to leave. As soon as she was in her room, she looked over all of her texts from Alexander and started to delete them, one by one.

 

 

“Didn’t I tell you, James? Didn’t. I. Tell. You. ?” Thomas said as Herc measured his waist. John sat nearby, keeping to himself and his phone with a sad sort of resignation. Burr was sitting on the same table as John, but he mostly kept to himself, reading his textbook as he watched Hercules show Thomas Jefferson a new purple suit, fit just for him.

 

James coughed. “You did tell me, Thomas. But damn-I had no idea he had it in him”

 

Jefferson scoffed. “As long as he has a phone, he’s a threat. Next time, go for a Southerner, Johnny-boy! At least, we’re faithful! Or somebody rich. Both would be nice. Not us, but we’ll see how we can hook you up, so don’t you worry your pretty head, OK? Lovely work, Herc! I’ll slip this on to see how it goes. James, join me?” Thomas said, and James nodded.

“Sure, buddy! “ And Thomas frowned as they went into the next room.

Only then did John allow himself a sad sigh. Herc gave John a sympathetic smile.  
“They’re only tryna help, John.,” Herc said before John groaned in frustration.  
“I know, I know. But it’s not helping!” John seethed. “EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT HIM I WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!”  
Both Burr and Herc looked on at their friend with shock, before Burr broke in “Well, E-eliza got one in for you…” Burr offered, and John was caught so off-guard he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, yeah, she did,” John said, fondly. Hearing a familiar ding from his phone, John said “It’s Betsey. Gotta go, y’all. Thanks for having me, Herc.” John said with a shy smile.

Herc smiled, before pulling his buddy into a bear hug. “You Southerners are so damn polite”  
John laughed as hugged Hercules back before gathering his things and leaving. 

Thomas came back, looking very purple and very dapper. Looking around lazily, Thomas noted, “Johnny-boy went home?” 

Herc nodded. “Art club thing.”

Thomas shrugged before turning around to see James holding out the purple jacket for him to complete the outfit.

 

“Oh, silly me! Thank you , James” Thomas said, lovingly. “At least, we have some kinda reliable men around here,” Thomas said, his voice trailing off as he examined himself in the mirror. He caught eyes with James, who was looking over the suit, too.

 

“Like what you see?” Thomas said with a charming smile. 

“I sure do!” James said, and Thomas felt his heart flutter before James added “Just like the suits at home! Hey, Herc, mind if you make me a suit like that? But like, grey?”

Thomas felt himself pick up the shattered pieces of his heart one by one with each tear he held back as Hercules responded with. “Sure! But y’all owe me four hundred each. That material doesn't come cheap!”

“Money is no object, right Tom?” James said, giving a soft laugh that broke into a cough.  
“Right,” Thomas said, fluffing out his collar. Turning to Hercules, he said, “I’ll write out a check for them, OK?”

Hercules nodded, before getting to work on James measurements.

Thomas peered at Burr, still reading his book at the table. “Thoughts, Burr?” 

Burr looked up. “Oh, yeah! It’s nice…” Burr said, before returning his attention to his page.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “We’ll get some opinions out of you yet, Mr. Aaron.” Before fluffing up his fancy afro in the mirror.

Burr smiled and shrugged and got back to his reading.

 

 

The library closed at midnight on weekdays, and Burr was determined to return his book and find one before closing. It was 10 pm, so he had a little time, but he didn’t want to seem bothersome to the library patrons.

Dropping his returned book off at the library counter, Burr scanned around before finding a promising shelf, the way in the back of the library. Checking his phone to make sure it was off, and peering around to make sure he was alone, Burr made his way over to said shelf, shuffling a few books around to signal Alexander.

 

Soon enough, he heard the books on the other side of shelf shuffle back, and Burr had to chuckle to himself, pulling a small stack out to whisper to his frenemy.

 

“Yknow, you would look less shady if you didn’t wear all black,” Burr said, before popping a book open to flip through it.

“That’s kinda hard. Lafayette took my laundry card for on-campus, and I don’t get paid til Friday.” Alex whispered back, with a smirk. It was nice to have someone in his friend group not treat him with hostility.

Burr chuckled again. “Respect.” And he heard Alex sigh.

Considering his options, Burr added. “Nice to see you alive.” And Alex laughed, before adding “Ditto. So, I’m guessing everyone is still out for my blood?”

Burr said “Well…I won’t name any names..but a certain Schuyler sister with a pension for pink had to be talked down my yours truly from calling a hit out on you.”

Alex gulped. “Good to know. Hold up, I had no idea y’all were friends.”

Burr nodded. “We go waaaay back-Me, Angie, Dolley, Eliza-all went to the same boarding school upstate,” Burr said, shifting through the stack in his hands. “Read this one…”

“Eliza…” Alex murmured to himself. “Aww…my Betsey…how is she?” Alex whispered.

Burr looked through the library shelves at the pleading look in Alex’s eyes and sighed. 

“Fine.” Burr confided. “Course, you didn’t hear this from me.”

“Course,” Alex repeated with a reassuring nod. “And Jack-I mean, John?”  
“Fine.” Was all Burr said, and Alex slumped, leaving the two young men in silence on either side of the shelf.

After a few minutes, Alex said: “I did this to myself.”

“Yes, you did,” Burr said, looking through his books again. “Pretty good, but maybe with less white people?” Burr murmured, snapping his book shut.

Alex chuckled. “Advice, Burr?”

Burr thought for a moment. “Do you love them?”, and Alex was taken aback by the fierceness in his eyes.  
“Y-yes, I love them both,” Alex replied.

“Then you’re gonna have to patient, and you’re gonna have to beg,” Burr responded, and Alex blew out another weary breath.

“Alright,” Alex said.

Burr thought for another second. “They also both told me something else, yknow…” Burr said.

“Oh?” Alex said, peering up to look at him before shoving a book into Burr’s face. “Read some Shakespeare, it’s good for you!”

Burr chuckled, before taking the book, adding it to his perspective stack. “..what they said was-“

 

“I miss him, John…” Eliza confessed, and John nodded, understanding. “I want him to burn for what he did, but still…”

John sighed, looking up from the half-hearted turtle sketches in his sketchbook to see the anguished look on Eliza’s face. He’d had the same look for a week and a half.  
“Yeah…” he said, reaching out to hug with one her from her seat next to him on the couch at the back of the art club as he watched a few tears fall onto the paper in front of her, blurring the lovely flower image into a light brown color that was just the shade of Alexander’s eyes.

“…yeah…me too, Betsey-boo…me too,” John said, as felt a few of his own tears fall.

 

The next morning, two young people got an identical text to meet them at a nearby park.

 

Walking up to the bench, Gilbert de Lafayette and Angelica Schuyler saw a lone Alexander sitting right in the middle of the bench, waiting for them.

 

Both Angelica and Lafayette had the same thought as they approached the young immigrant from the Carribean who had trampled over their loved ones’ heart.

 

“This better be fucking good…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts are offered. Begging is done. Deals are made.

“You have a lot of ballsacks calling us both here like this” Lafayette growled, their accent growing thicker as they took their seat next to Alexander on the park bench.

 

“Damn straight!” Angelica agreed, sitting on the other side of Alexander, looking him straight in the eye.

Alex sighed as he took a deep breath, holding up a cup holder full of coffees. “Please, let me plead my case here.”

 

Angelica and Lafayette looked at each other skeptically before each of them taking a coffee out of the cup holder. 

Taking another deep breath, Alexander said “I need y’all’s help, and I’m willing to work for it.”

Angelica scoffed and Lafayette clicked their tongue. 

“Why the hell do we have to do that?” Lafayette said, before catching themselves. “Pardon, should we do that?”

Angelica said “You made her cry, Alexander. John’s too proud to say much to anyone but Eliza right now. “

 

“All the King’s horses, Alexander…” Lafayette reminded him, and Alexander felt himself gulp before saying, “Fine, fine! Kill me later! But at the very least let me tell them I love them before I die!”  
This made Lafayette and Angelica pause.

After a moment, Lafayette said “…V-vrai…Vraiment, Alexander? Vraiment?” they repeated, softly.

And Lafayette looked into Alexander’s eyes and saw them misting over with tears. Alex looked at his own coffee cup in his hand, and said nothing, nothing needed to be said.

Angelica watched this exchange in calculated silence, before going on to say “Say we believe your mea culpa, say we believe what you say…say we give you an out…” Angelica whispered coolly, “…how are you going to fix this?”

Lafayette, still a bit in shock, shook their head and added. “Oui. How are you going to fix this….?”

Alex sighed. “Well, mon ami…”

 

 

Pienture et Café had two section two it: a coffee shop in the front, an art club in the back. 

 

To get to the back, all the club members had a special key-card they had to swipe in order to get through the door, similar to that of a dorm room or hotel, so when Eliza first heard the door click open behind her, she suspected either Aaron, Laf, or Angelica coming in to bring her coffee or Laf coming in to bring John home with them for the night. What she got was the sight of John getting up suddenly over the front of her laptop, and the hard “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” took her back before she whipped her head around to see the face she’d been avoiding for nearly two weeks, Alexander Hamilton.

 

Leaving her laptop on the table in front of her, Eliza got up as well. Looking at Alexander, and looking over Alexander’s shoulder, Eliza whispered, “Laf…?” and they nodded, prompting her nod back, silently.

 

Before anyone could talk, Thomas Jefferson burst in with Burr carrying a lawn chair and James carrying tray of fresh coffees.

 

“OH!” Thomas cried at the surprised look the four of them gave the trio. “Don’t mind us we just came to watch the show!”

Angelica followed after him with a sigh as they went up the stairs, saying “Tommy…” with Thomas replying, “What? Do you want some donuts? We got some , I’d be willing to share some of Burr’s…” Thomas murmured at the four of them went up the stairs.

 

“You can have some of mine, too, Angie!” James said, holding up a box of donut bites as Thomas said “Oh, James, such a sweetie!”

 

Alex, Eliza and John watched as the onlookers went up the stairs and onto the railing of the second floor, out of sight. As soon as they were left alone, Alexander turned back to John and Eliza, John having walked a few feet in front of Eliza, and Eliza now leaning against the back of the couch, staring at Alex with cold black eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Eliza began “What do you want? Can’t you see you’ve hurt us both enough? We’re done with you. Have a nice life.”

 

Thomas Jefferson cried “Oh snizzles!” from a story up, with Angelica giving him a sharp shush.

 

“Please! Just…just let me plead my case…” Alexander said, reaching his hand out to Eliza then John, as John glared at him and Eliza simply walked further out of his reach.

 

John spoke next, “To what? Have us both get played by you again?”

 

Lafayette had to hold back a proud whoop as they gazed down at the furious face of John Laurens and the desperate expression of Alexander Hamilton has he looked between his two soon-to-be-former lovers. 

 

“Please, before you kill me! I have something I need to confess! Please!” Alex said, bracing himself for a hit or a kick, but then he saw that the two of them had both backed away, leaning against the couch, their expressions urging him to go on.

 

The room was silent, the loudest noise being Thomas Jefferson sipping on his coffee in the second story upstairs, and Alexander took a deep breath, before blurting out, “I COULDN’T DECIDE!” and both John and Eliza blinked, John’s thick brown curls spilling over his shoulder as they heard Thomas yell “WHAT?!”

 

John pointed up to the second story railing “What Tommy said.”, with Eliza adding “Explain yourself”

 

Alex breathed in as he explained “Well, OK, I met John first technically but then I met Eliza the same day then John said that he liked me and I liked him back while at the same time I started caring about Eliza so I ended up liking a Eliza a lot and the same way and at the same time I was dating Eliza I was dating John and while I thought I was just going to break it off with one of you at one point, my feelings for both of you just sort of got worse! I mean, NO! “ he paused, imploring them as they looked away from him, “BETTER, BETTER! BUT! I thought I could just date the both of you without much word until…”

 

Alex stopped then, feeling his words run out as found himself looking from one to another, looking their eyes. They waited, and he said “…until…until.”

 

Angelica looked over at her sister from the tiny railing, looking at the back of Eliza’s head as she saw her begin to shake her head know, watching a clenched fist form as she heard Eliza say,  
“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!” 

Even John was taken back as he watched Eliza go up to Alexander to grab him by the collar. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LEAD JOHN AND I ON LIKE THAT?”

Angelica whispered “S-should I go down there?” as made her way to the top of the stairway before Lafayette blocked her.

 

“Not yet.” They said, simply, and Angelica nodded as they led her back to the railing to watch the three.

 

“I-I told you! I –“

 

“You couldn’t choose. Right.” Eliza repeated, before shoving Alexander to the floor with surprising force, before saying “HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HO WE FEEL? HOW WE WOULD HAVE REACTED TO THIS?”

 

Alexander, brown eyes wide with shock, stunned, silent. “I-I…”

 

John stepped forward, before saying in an angry voice. “My God…I always knew you were passionate…I had no idea you could be so selfish….”

 

This caught Alexander off-guard. “Selfish? How am I-“

 

John gave a dark chuckle. “You couldn’t decide, so you decided to try to have us both. Did you ever take into fact that we might be OK with the both of us dating you? That the both of us…had feelings for you and were willing to share you, HAD YOU BEEN HONEST?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A RISK I AM DATING YOU AT ALL? My father could drag my ass back to South, force me into his law firm, force me to marry some girl he had picked out for me and be miserable for the rest of my life! THIS WAS FUCKING GUTSY OF ME! And you have the audacity, to not only hold onto us like we’re your two pieces of fucking cake instead of taking into account….like….ELIZA ENCOURAGED ME TO COME TO NYC IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Eliza nodded, crying now. Laughing now. “John and I went to boarding schools right next to each other, both of us went to study in London. We’ve known each other since the third grade. It’s where we met Aaron. It’s where we met Tommy, James…..” 

Eliza turned away, her back toward Alexander. John glared at Alex before going over to pull Eliza into a one-armed hug, a brotherly gesture. 

 

Eliza smiled, kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to Alexander, still on his knees on the floor, still waiting, still pleading. She wiped her tears away.

 

“You’ve fucked up.” Eliza said simply, her voice cool and ladylike. 

 

Alexander was about to say something, but stopped himself, choking down the words by gulping them down his throat. He nodded.

 

John went on “And you want us both in our lives? Like, because you can’t choose, huh?”   
Again, Alex had to choke back his pride and nod. 

 

John and Eliza looked at each other, and a ripple of understanding passed through the two friends as they turned away from Alexander to whisper to each other.

 

Thomas, Angelica, Laf, James, and even Burr, who had been playing games on his phone this whole time, not wanting to get involved in the drama- all leaned in over the railing to catch what they said,

 

Finally, the two of them turned back to Alexander. Alexander looked up at them, between John and Eliza, as the two of them said in unison “Six weeks.”

 

Alexander blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

John explained. “You’ve got six weeks to make it up to us. Both of us. On our terms.”

Alex froze. “Bu-“

 

Eliza cut in. “ONE TEXT PER DAY. 2 EMAILS A WEEK. I don’t want to hear from you otherwise, not even if you’re left dying in the street.”  
John nodded. “Not a peep.”

Alex was breathless, “I-“

John went on “You are not allowed to speak to us outside of class, unless it actual pertains to class. You will not try to weasel more time out of us either, or we’ll cut connection with you altogether.”

 

Eliza put in “We can’t stop you from hanging out where we do, that’s not fair. But we can choose to ignore you and cut you out completely. Again, not a peep!”

 

Alex gaped, before slowly nodding in defeat. “Alright. Anything else?”

 

They looked at each other, another ripple of understanding, before they nodded, and John said with a cool finality, “You know how you can’t decide between us, Hamilton?”

 

Alexander gulped, and nodded again.

 

Eliza smiled a cold smile “Neither can we. This is a trial period. This is your last chance. If you fuck this up, and we decide we never want to date you again, you have no say in the matter, we’re done! You forfeit the right to my heart! John will say the same. This is it, do you understand?”

Alex nodded again, looking at his hands in shame as he said “I understand.”

 

Looking at him so down softened Eliza’s heart and she knew she had to turn away before she found herself wrapping her arms around him support.

 

John felt a lot of the same way, catching himself reaching an arm out to put on Alexander’s shoulder, before saying in a shaky voice “You can go now.”

 

And the two of them heard Alexander shuffle to get up. “I…” he started to say to their stony backs. “We…I….hmmmph…” Thomas left with his trio first, crying that the show was excellent and he'd love to see them again in the future. 

Angelica and Lafayette came down the stairs to lead Alexander out of the room. As Lafayette said “Let us go, mon ami…”, Alexander turned back to John and Eliza with such longing that he couldn’t help but cry out “I am sorry! I am so sorry!” before the door closed behind them.

 

Eliza felt herself shiver as she whispered “I know….” To herself as John tried to steady himself to climb to the other side of the couch and lie down, taking in the events of the day, with Eliza following close behind.

 

Alexander Hamilton sat sadly on hood of his car in an empty parking lot outside of his and Lafayette’s dorm for a very long time. 

 

“Is he dead?” Thomas asked, as him, James, and Burr walked passed, and Alex didn’t even muster the strength to turn away. He just pulled his knees to his chest and stayed silent.

 

“Mmm-mm” Thomas said pityingly, shaking his head. “This is why don’t mess with exotic folks. Nothing but trouble.”

 

“Damn straight” James agreed, as he and Thomas laughed as they made their way to their hotel apartment.

 

Only Burr stopped to check up on Alex, walking over to tap on his shoulder and say, “Here. Drink this. I’ll text you about some Shakespeare later, OK?”

 

Even with his hair over his eyes, Burr could detect the playful eyeroll as Alex took the water bottle. With a quick nod at Burr and a whisper of thanks, Alex went back to his sulking, and Burr walked away.   
As soon as Burr was gone, Alex threw his head back and took a huge swig of the water bottle after opening it with a flourish.

 

He thought about John staring at the moon tonight, like he had driving home from their first date. He thought about Eliza and the first kiss they’d shared underneath it.

 

“I’m not going to fuck this up.” Alex said, a promise to himself, to Betsey, to Jack. 

 

“I can’t” he said. “I won’t let them down.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some recollections from Eliza and John to turn every current situations bittersweet.

John Laurens fell in love with Alexander Hamilton like this:

 

They were attending a student rally and, it just so happened that a certain senior called Samuel Seabury was rallying to end free student rallies, with his argument being that student rallies and open mics every other week were detrimental to the school’s integrity.

 

“I mean, if we keep the rabble speak and someone important comes in-“ Seabury said, reading off his phone with a hint of upperclass relish. “-then it would reflect poorly on our school! These poor kids don’t have our interest at heart!”

 

“OH My GOD, somebody tear this dude apart!” Hercules cried in exasperation, with Lafayette nodding at their friend in agreement. Alex, who had been in-between John and Burr (Burr himself keeping to side as to not to present himself as with or without the Revolutionary Crew), took up this challenge, breaking through the crowd to reach the platform that Seabury was standing on.

“This college does not speak for me…” Seabury said. Burr looked especially peeved, glaring at a sympathetic-looking Hercules, before rolling his eyes and retreating back to his phone. “Let him be, I suppose….”

 

Seabury looked understandably alarmed at Alexander peering over his shoulder to read the notes he had on his phone, and Alexander looked willing to back away from him to give him a little breathing room, but then Seabury made the mistake of shooting Alexander a haughty glare, and shooing him off, which set off Alexander as quick as a fire cracker. As soon as possible, the Revolutionary Crew moved themselves to the front of the crowd to watch Alexander’s reactions.

“He’d have you all unravel at the sound of his tweets but hey, some change is coming the have-nots are gonna win this! It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face!” Alexander said, speaking over Seabury with speed and precision.

 

“Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us! I mean look at Baltimore and Boston! Look at the cost and all we’ve lost and you talk about college?!” Alexander said, snapping as Seabury repeated, “This college does not speak for me!”

 

“My dog speaks better than you!” Alexander cut in. 

Seabury practically growled before saying, “You’re playing a dangerous game!” as Alexander cut in with, “But strangely you shed just like him!”, making John and their friends laugh.

 

Seabury then bumped Alexander off of the stage to be caught by his buddies, yelling “I pray the Dean shows you his mercy!”

 

John, who had caught Alexander by the back, looked on concerned as Alex gave a whisper of “Is he in Jersey? Damn, I thought he’d be to busy with your Mom!”

 

“FOR SHAME!” Seabury said, finally losing his cool. As Alexander yelled, “To the new millennium!” with crowd replying back with Alexander’s declaration, as Alex clambered back onto the stage, John watching on with awe.

 

“You repeat yourself again I’m gonna SCREAM!” Alex said, grabbing the phone out of Seabury’s hand, making the older man shriek. “Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!”

 

“Not your interest…” Seabury said weakly at the glare Alexander sent him. 

“Don’t lock the phone and not debate with me! Why should a chosen few dictate how the people under them how they should succeed?!”

 

Burr clambered on to stage to pull Alexander off of Seabury. “Alexander, please!” with Alexander grumbling, “Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!” 

 

“You were great, Ham!” Hercules cried. John could do more than nod.

 

Alex smiled at his friends. “We’ren’t nothing I know y’all wouldn’t do!”

 

“True, ma cherie!” Lafayette replied. “But you have a shorter fuse than us, oui?”

 

Alex chuckled, “Oui.” And then in surprising move, Alex put his arm around John’s shoulder and said. “Say, John-know a good place to grab a bite to eat?”

Even Burr had to agree he was hungry. “I suppose that I am a bit peckish.”

John blushed and smiled, “Well, I know a good BBQ place, you like soulfood?”

 

Alex smiled and laughed with, “You like bringing people a few notches down?”

 

John smiled, “More with you, Alexander!” and Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled at that. They’re quiet moment was broken with Lafayette cying, “BBQ?! C’est magnifique ! Burr is paying!”

 

Burr cut in. “NO I’M NOT!” as Lafayette brandished what was clearly Burr’s credit card. 

“Now you are! I’m your ride home, so lolly-lolly-loo!”

Alexander laughed as he followed Lafayette and the others out of the door. John felt his heart racing as he went after them, nearly dying as Alexander grabbed his hand to lead them into the parking lot.

 

But that was two months ago, and so much has changed since then. Alex now saw their friends separately, and when John did tag along (mostly at Lafayette’s insistence) Alex would make sure never to talk directly to him, sit at another table to eat, refer to another friend in conversation, ect.

 

Alex was always physically at arms’ length, and if he ever found out that he held John’s heart in his hand, John was afraid he’d win him back in a heartbeat. Only the memory of Eliza’s tears kept him from falling for him again. Or so he told himself.

 

Eliza, meanwhile, hated how her heart would thrill at Alexander’s one-a-day texts. Frustrated with character limits, no matter how loose they were, Alexander would send her screenshots of long and flowing paragraphs, or sometimes simple photographs with captions that said “This reminded me of you. Have a good night.”

 

Alexander seemed to know he had to earn to right to call her Betsey again.

 

They’d fallen in love over texts. Alex was working half the time, and the other half Eliza was busy with her sisters or club work or various bouts of volunteering. 

 

What made Eliza fall for Alexander was this: Eliza had been having a bad day, but it was also a day where Peggy was out of school and visiting, so Eliza did her best to make her sister feel welcome, despite her own glum mood. 

 

Alexander had been nice enough to stop by where Eliza volunteered during her lunch break and get them both takeout, and Eliza smiled at the way that Peggy quickly warmed up to him.

 

“YOU’RE THAT WAITER-GUY!” Peggy cried as Alexander handed her a burger and fries. “Are you Betsey’s friend?”

 

Alex chuckled and said, “I’d love to think so! And you’re Miss Peggy Scyhuler, am I correct?”

 

Peggy stood up proudly. “The one and only! Why?”

 

Alex said, “Oh! Eliza just goes on and on about you!”

Eliza, who had been drinking her soda the time, choked and said, “Nu-uh!” with Alexander saying, “Yeah-huh!” and Peggy watched the little jabs they through at each other with amusment.

 

When Eliza had to go and finish up her volunteering for the day, Alexander stayed and kept Peggy company, which somehow ended with them trading Skype addresses and emails.  
“Finals are always a pain, beau. But I know you can get through them!” Alex reassured, and Peggy smiled, hugging Alex and saying ‘Thanks so much! Talk to you soon, OK?”

 

Alex smiled and said, “Always free! Gotta go to work, but I’ll see you girls later, OK?” He shot a playful wink at Eliza, who snorted and laughed as she waved goodbye.

 

As soon as they were alone, Peggy said, “Your friend’s nice. I think he likes you.”

 

Eliza chuckled and said, “Really?” with Peggy nodding in earnest. Whispering to her sister, she said “I noticed his contact list. He keeps you saved as “Betsey-bae” with blue hearts all around it.”

 

They were in the Eliza’s car by then, and both sisters broke out in laughter. “Ugh, he’s so cute!” Eliza said, concentrating on the road. After pulling up to a stop she said, “If it ever becomes a thing, you’ll be first to know.”

 

Peggy smiled and nodded, and then the two of them went on to something else.

 

But that was in the past now, and Eliza looked at her latest text from Alexander with a sad smile. 

 

Peggy still didn’t get any new news yet. But Eliza hoped to give her some soon. In the meantime, she’d buy her own takeout, and Alex would help Peggy with her valedictorian speech.

 

In the meantime, Alexander himself was plotting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander learns the things you learn from friends and enemies can push things in the right direction.

Alexander Hamilton was a man in love, and a man on a mission. His plan of action? He had no fucking clue. But he knew he had to come up with a better solution than either “make a choice” or “make John and Eliza fall in love with him again”.

He was a lover as well as a fighter and he needed to figure out in what way he was supposed to fight this.

So, for the most part, while at work or in class, Alexander sat and stewed and plotted. But this was affecting his work now, and Alex couldn’t deny the supreme lack of sleep he’d put himself through.

Lafayette seemed to notice this with them being in a lot of Alex’s classes, and Alexander sighed as he looked at his paper for the last time that week, the test answers escaping him as her handed in his sheet.

Lafayette, who was sitting right next to him for this class, frowned at him as they said, “Off day?”

Alexander nodded. “Goddamn….I swear I studied this section like 80 times in the past week but now…”

Lafayette nodded, sympathetically. “Perhaps, now that you have your new laptop, you can scale back a few hours on your job, oui?”

Alex sighed. “I need to make up the money to stay in a hotel for summer break, though, Laf. Nothing too high scale or fancy. I can keep most of my shit in my car. I just need some place to stay, yknow? And classes…”

Lafayette nodded sympathetically. “Perhaps, a little rest would do you some good, mon ami. I think you need un peu, d’accord? Work can wait, and you’re already three weeks ahead in school, I’m sure your professors would understand.

Alexander laughed a sad laugh, and slipped his thoughts down to the table he laid his head on.

“Yeah…you’ve never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break….” Alexander joked, and he heard Lafayette laugh at his muffled voice in agreement.

Alex listened to rest of the professor’s lecture in a sleepy limbo, finding his mind on his housing situation, on Eliza, on John. On top of everything else, Alexander realized that his “probation” with both John and Eliza was going to be up a week before break, and he’d been working on his argument to win them back in whatever interim he could muster.

But he was just…so…

Though he supposed he a part of him could choose, Alexander knew that would be just as likely as him to stop writing. He needed both of them in his life but he had no clue how to tell them this. The stipulation on his contact with him was nearly up and Alexander Hamilton was no closer to figuring out a solution to this than Thomas Jefferson was on running out of coconut oil for his fancy fro.

“I’m so lost, Laf.” Alex whispered, and Lafayette nodded, knowingly.

“Oui…well…if it’s about John and Eliza, I have some ideas that could help…”

“If it’s about Hamilton’s hair-” Tommy cut in. “...I can let him know that Eliza likes the ponytail but John loves it down...well..as if they’ll take him back in the first place…”

Alex’s eyes’ back snapped up to Thomas Jefferson, who was sitting smugly in his seat a few rows above him in his seat in their stadium classroom, and Alex shook Lafayette’s hand off of his shoulder to stand up and meet Jefferson’s eye.

 

“You got something to say to me, Jefferson?” Alexander asked, and Thomas rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat, slinging his velvet, designer bag over his shoulder with a sigh. “You don’t get it, do you, Hamilton?”

 

Lafayette froze as Tommy went on. “You see, Hamilton, you might be a little….lowbrow...to understand...but us of good-breeding know when our, erm, pets? Have misbehaved...and you’ve missed misbehaved by trying to play pets for both sides….catch my drift? I mean, even reach folks got feelings, but what do you care? Of course you can’t-Gilbert-baby!” Thomas cried as Lafayette held the back of Alex shirt to hold him back.

 

“Oui, Tommy?” Lafayette asked, with a tired sigh. 

 

“See you at my little study-party-get-together tonight? Exclusive, yknow, just fifty of my closest friends? I’ll text you the deets! Ciao! Gotta talk to the prof about my finals accommodations!” Tommy said, with a happy sigh. “James said he’d help me with my notes…”

 

And with that, Tommy, made his way down the stairs and out of the now empty classroom.

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!” Alex yelled after Jefferson left, and Lafayette sighed, letting him rant on about Tommy before cutting in with “Well...Tommy does have a point…”

 

Alex looked back at Lafayette as if they had cancelled his Twitter account behind his back. “What do you mean?”

 

Lafayette stood up with an annoyed frown and said “You really don’t see the problem?” 

 

The confused look on Alex’s face prompted Lafayette to continue. “Mon dieu...mon ami, why do you think that John and Eliza were mad at you?”

 

Alex blinked. “Because I cheated on them? Because I dated the both of them at the same time?”

 

Lafayette nodded. “Anything else?”

 

Alex thought back and gave Lafayette a helpless shrug. Lafayette sighed again.

 

“Mon dieu, Alexander-THE REASON THAT JOHN AND ELIZA ARE SO UPSET IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T KEEP THEM IN MIND!”

Alex paused before replying with “Quand….?”

 

Lafayette sighed. “Look, I know what it’s like to have divide time. For me, it is between myself and the woman I love-NO WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW WE ARE DISCUSSING YOU!” Lafayette said at Alexander’s raised finger.

Alexander put his hand down and listened. “Now, what you have to do is this, since you are being so thick in the brain-APOLOGIZE.”

Alexander nodded. “Apologize…”

 

Lafayette nodded, prodding. “For…?”

 

Alexander nodded, sighing, “For being a really shitty boyfriend…”

 

Lafayette nodded, prodding more, “And…?”

 

Alex sighed, “For not taking their feelings into account, and for making it seem like I was using them as a cheap thrill rather than the real deal…”

 

Lafayette applauded to the heavens. “THE BOY CAN BE TAUGHT!”

 

And the two friends laughed at that. 

 

Later, John and Eliza got their one text from Alexander, which said, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I know I don’t deserve either of you. But if you can keep me on your minds in any small way, that would be fine. Love, Alexander.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night plans lead a few old faces to intersect. Plus mac-and-cheese was involved.

“He gone?” Thomas said, dumping the box of macaroni noodles into pot of boiling water. “What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?” 

Tommy had his phone on speaker, and putting it on the empty kitchen shelf far above him to provide a makeshift speaker while stirring up his noodles.

“I mean…” came Eliza’s voice on the other line. “He just...disappeared…”

Eliza, on her side, was looping her hair through hot curling iron, taking a moment to press each tress through before talking again. “You have classes with him, have you seen him, Tommy?”

Thomas pondered, adding butter to his pot. “Come to think of it...I haven’t seen or heard from him that much in class lately. And I can never tune him out that well, so something’s up. James!” Thomas called, sweetly.

James came out of the living room, giving his best friend a warm smile. “Yes, Tommy?”

“Do you mind checking if Hamilton dropped our classes or not? You’re so much better with that computer stuff than me.”

James nodded. “ ‘Course, buddy! Let me just call up Burr and get him right on it!”

“Great! Thank you, James!” Thomas said, shooing James away with a gentle wave. “Uh, such a sweetie! Anyway, Betsey-boo! You going to the concert tonight?”

“Mhmm, “ Eliza said, smiling at the finished product in the mirror. “Just finished curling my hair! Herc is going to come over to drop of my gown real soon!”

“Marvelous!” Tommy cried, making Eliza laugh. “A night of culture with your people will get your mind off these dumbass boys! Maybe you’ll even find a cute heir to spend the night with…?” Tommy teased, making Elixa blush despite herself.

“Nah. This is a Daddy/Daughter date thing. Daddy’s been so busy with Peggy in her final year that he feels that he’s been neglecting us. Of course, Angie’s too busy avoiding Daddy after her last book splurge-”

“-It was Slyvia Plath! Totally necessary!” Angelica cut in, shouting from the other room.

“-it’s going to be just me and Daddy tonight. Well, and my cousin Petey, but yknow, same diff!” Eliza said, curling her long eyelashes with an old mascara stick.

“Mmmkay, I’ll catch y’all there! Just making a little snack before the big show!”

Eliza paused, looking down at her phone with a knowing smile. “Mac-and-cheese, Tommy?”

“You know it!” Tommy said, draining his noodles in a colander before dumping into a bowl of melted cheese. “Mmmm-mm! One of the things I missed about the states was being able to do my Mama’s recipe! It’s just, mwah, perfection. I hope we’ll never part again!”

Eliza rolled her eyes, fondly. “I’ll leave you two alone then. Bye, Tommy.”

“Later, boo!”

 

 

“Go home, Hamilton” Steuben said, waking Alexander out of his trance as he did so.

Alex had been dozing on the side of an empty sink, and feeling a stab of dread as soon as he looked his boss in the eye, Alex sighed.

“I can-”

“GO. HOME. “  
Alex heard the hair dryer as soon as he got back to plopped onto the living room couch.

“Salut, mon ami!” Lafayette said, pulling a fancy shirt on. “Isn’t life grand?”

Alex could only mumble sleepily in reply.

“Marvilleux! Because I have a little surprise for you! I’m taking you out tonight!”

 

Alex chuckled. He had been facing the back of the couch, and in response to Lafayette’s declaration, he had rolled himself over to smile at his friend.

 

“Laf, I’m flattered, but I’m only interested in you as a friend-”

“YOU KEEP DENyING OUR LOVE, ALEXANDER!” Lafayette cried with a joking grin. 

“But no. It is not a date! It is an opportunity! Are you free?”

 

“Well, Stueben won’t let me come back into work for the night, “ Alex confessed. “Why?”

 

Lafeyette smiled, slipping their suit jacket on to with a flourish. “How would you like to have dinner with Phillip Schyuler tonight?”

Alexander shot up in his seat. “What?!”

 

Lafayette nodded. “Here. Let me wash your face, get you into a cute suit, and we’ll be off! We don’t have much time!” Lafayette exclaimed, dragging Alex into the bathroom to clean him up.

 

Half-hour later found Alex and Lafayette in a taxi outside their apartment with Lafayette with Lafayette telling the driver to take them to the Downtown Opera House. 

 

“I hope your phone is charged, mon ami. This is going to be a-how you say- long one?” Lafayette said, fixing up Alexander’s tie. “Ugh! I hate how you always pick out the ugly ones!”

“It’s not ugly! It’s vintage!”

“Fine wine and Da Vinci’s paintings are vintage! That thing is so ugly...but it’s also kind of cute. Keep it on! It’ll keep their attention.” Lafayette said after a moment’s musing. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “But why are y’all going to an opera anyway? I thought it was a dinner?”

Lafayette laughed. “Je desole! Sometimes I forget that you are still so new! People of prestige sometimes like to surround themselves with art and other people of prestige. Most of such places are baseball games or parties or operas. Networking, oui?”

Alex’s eyes grew wide with realization. “So this is just a chance to kiss ass and rub elbows?”

Lafayette cackled. “In a way? But it’s also a great place to catch up with old friends and us rich kids have the habit of huddling together.”

 

Thinking back on the confrontation at Pienture et Cafe, Alex gave a wry smile. “I noticed.”

Lafayette must have remembered too, because they caught themselves saying “I-I didn’t mean-”

“-I know.”

 

“Merde. Well, how are thing with-”

 

“Haven’t spoken to them in a couple of days.”

 

“Why?”

“Work.”

“Mon dieu.”

“And what I want to say to them both, I need to say up close.”

“D’accord. Good luck, mon ami.”

“Yeah. Wait. You said, ‘rich kids’, right?”

“Oui.”

“And if Phillip Schyuler is there...did he bring one of his…”

Lafayette’s eyes went wide. “Zut”

Alex followed their line of vision, and Alex found himself breathless.

There, just outside the taxi window, was Eliza Schyuler, dressed in a beautiful, flowing off-white gown, hair in an up do with long, elegant curls.

And she was walking towards Lafayette and Alexander’s taxi, a huge grin on her face. 

“Gil!” Eliza called, looking through the taxi window. Lafayette lowered their window to let Eliza poke her head through.“You’re just in time! The show was about to-”

Eliza and Alexander locked eyes. 

“H-hey…” Alexander said, prompting Eliza to blink at him in silence. 

“Hey”

“Hey, Betsey-boo! “ Lafayette called. “Alexander was my plus one tonight! Adri couldn’t make it. There was a family emergency back in Paris”

 

Eliza nodded. “OK. I’m starting to think that she isn’t a real person, Laf…” Eliza teased, and Lafayette looked appalled.

 

“I could never make someone as wonderful as Adrienne de Noallies up! You dare!”

Eliza laughed, and Alex smiled. He hadn’t heard Eliza laugh in such a long time…

“That would be $40, please.” The cabbie said, and Lafayette reached into their wallet to pass the cab-driver a $100. “Keep the change.”

“I’ll see you inside! Erm, bye!” Eliza said, her gaze drifting from Lafayette and Alexander.

Lafayette kissed Eliza on the cheek and the most Alexander could muster was a weak wave as Eliza moved away from the car.’

Alex dropped his face in his hands as he and Lafayette climbed out of the taxi.

“This is going to be longer than I thought.” Alex said.

“PHONE. CHARGED.” Lafayette said.

“It’s at 100 percent. “ Alex replied with a laugh.

They entered the Opera Theatre with little else to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are happening over dinner.

Alexander sat in his opera seat without much comment. Despite his best try, he came to the conclusion that Lafayette had been right; the Opera had been dull as hell and there was little he could really do about it besides try to look attentive and resist the urge to play on his phone.

He also couldn't help but look up to the Schuyler's seat, doing his best not to have his heart break as he saw Eliza-wonderful Eliza-seated next to a handsome young man around their age with a head full of well-kept dreads in his hair.

Every so often he'd see the young man whisper something to Eliza and he'd see Eliza laugh and he'd sit in his seat, legs crossed, waiting for the show to be over so he could crawl into the bathroom and try not to cry. 

How Lafayette could play on their phone with a dim screen was beyond him.

As Alex and Lafayette were leaving, they met Thomas Jefferson at the door.

"Ah, it's always grand to have a good old-fashioned night of culture!" Tommy said with a lofty expression. 

Lafayette chuckled. "You and James are the only ones who enjoy Madame Butterfly after the first two thousand times."

"It's TRUE LOVE, Lafayette! And why did you bring the riff-raff with you?"

Alexander snarled, but Lafayette held him back. "Alex is my plus-one tonight. Adri couldn't make it."

Thomas tut-tutted, grabbing Lafayette’s shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "I guess if delay the main course you're stuck with the appetizers. Speaking of which, see you at dinner, Laf! Hamilton "

Lafayette released their hand from Alexander’s back as soon as Thomas was far enough away.

:Arrogant piece of-" Alex muttered before someone cried, "Lafayette!" Making them both turn around.

It was Phillip Schyuler, and Alex froze and straightened up to greet him. 

"Hello, Mr. Schyuler!" Lafayette said with a flirty grin. "It's grand to see you again"

"And you, Gil. And Mr. Hamilton! I was hoping we'd run into each other. Are you joining us at our table?"

"Us?" Alexander asked with a gulp.

"Yes! My daughter Eliza and Peter are waiting at the table. Now, I'm sure you youngsters would prefer to spend some time talking amongst yourselves?"

"I, well..."

"Pardon Alexander, Mr. Schyuler. He's been working himself to the bone trying to save up for his room this summer."

"Lafayette!" Alex cried. "I mean, it's no trouble, sir, really. I'm only a little short on the money."

"How short?" Lafayette and Mr. Schyuler said together. 

"Just....a few...dozen...hundred " Alex said, bashfully. 

Lafayette chuckled , putting their arm around Alexander's shoulders to whisper a small apology. Meanwhile, Mr. Phillip Schyuler pondered, murmuring a , "Well? we'll see about all that" as he led the two young people to the table.   
I   
"We meet again, Hamilton." Thomas said as Alexander was plopped into a seat beside him.

"OH, FUCK ME." Alexander said under his breath. 

Mr. Schyuler, who had moved on to greet Eliza , thankfully hadn't heard him.

Thomas gave a sickly grin. "Enjoying drinking wine that isn't out of a box,Hamilton?"

Alex snapped his head towards Jefferson. "I don't know, Jefferson. Enjoying your not-date with your best friend?"

They were whispering, but there voices were passionate, and Thomas' audible gasp had everyone at the table stare at them.

Noticing all eyes on them, Tommy quickly saved face by going laughing and smacking Alexander in the arm, as if they were sharing a joke between two old friends. Alex gave Jefferson a smug look as his fake 'I'm a rich folk' laugh died down.

"You trying me?" Jefferson snapped.

"YOU trying ME?" Alexander cried.

They both fell silent then, as there water bowls came around. 

"Later, Hamilton. I don't wanna have to deal with trash like you 24/7. You'll spoil my appetite."Jefferson muttered. 

"I'd have to agree." Alexander whispered. "OK, truce?"

Thomas considered. "Til the night is over" 

The both hummed in agreement as they dipped their hands in the cleaning water. Turning to the other side of his seat to see Jefferson, Alexander was surprised to see the young man, Pete, talking underneath his breath to Eliza. 

"I...I just worry about it Eliza."

"Petie, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I mean, what if he meets like someone cultured ? Like, someone who doesn't smell like paint half the time? Someone as smart as him? Someone who didn't forget to finish his commission in time for his birthday?"

Eliza shushed him. "Sonny is a sweetheart. And any guy who would dump you for being a forgetful some of the time, isn't worth any of your time. College wouldn’t change that"

Pete nodded, wiping his hand off on napkin with a relieved smile. "You know I bought him a smartphone?"

Eliza snorted. "OH! You're that kind of boyfriend, Hmmm? Mr. Pete?"

Pete blushed. "OH hush, Betsey! Like you've never done something silly for the crush before. "

"I've never played sugar daddy before." 

Alex had to look away before breaking off into a laugh. 

" How's it going?" Lafayette said, making Alex jumped back in surprise.

"Merde, Laf! Wait, where did-"

"Tommy asked to switch seats." Lafayette explained. "So! How are we doing?"

"We? Well..." gesturing to Eliza and Pete talking with his fork. “We…”

Lafayette nodded. “Betsey! Switch with me! I want to talk to Petey for a moment, pining lover to pining lover!” Lafayette said, making Eliza laugh as they switch seats.

Alex looked down at his empty seat silently as Eliza took her seat next to him. 

From a little across the table, Lafayette said, “So! You have a boyfriend, with whom you have a long-distance relationship?”

Pete nodded nervously.

“OK, let’s start with the basics. How many nudes do you send him a day?”

Pete went red. “Um….”

Bread had arrived to the table, and Lafayette grabbed a basket while munching on a loaf, passing it along to Pete. “Ballpark! Ballpark!”

Alex chuckled, making Eliza perk up as he passed the breadbasket along to her.

“What’s so funny, Mr. Hamilton?”

“Remember? That pic you sent me?” Alex whispered, making Eliza pondered before giggling from the memory.

“It was a bikini, you pervert!” Eliza said, hitting Alex with a side of a loaf.

Alex chuckled. “OK, OK! Just if you want any from me...just let me know…”

Alex whispered, smiling at Eliza’s reddening face as munched into his loaf.

“Uh, such a gentleman.” Eliza said, looking at the menu. 

Glancing it over, Alex nearly choked on his bread loaf. Whispering to Eliza, he said, “This is just the cheap side of the menu, isn’t it?”

Eliza, who’d been thumbing it over, looked up from the menu with a frown. “Do you...not want to eat here?”

Alex froze and shook his head. “No! N-noo, I-I just...I’m fine! I’ll just-”

Eliza noticed one of Alex’s hands shaking underneath the table, and as Alex feigned looking through the menu, she grabbed onto it as she felt his palm stop shaking.

“The food is covered, if that’s what you’re worried about. And you’ve worked at a restaurant, I’m sure you’ve seen this food before.”

Alex chuckled. “Could never afford to eat there, though.”

 

Eliza chuckled. “Well, we’ll compromise. Just spot me for our next meal.”

Alex eyes brightened. “...next meal?”

 

Eliza smirked. “For now, just follow my lead. Vous pouvez être un peu maladroit…” 

Alex’s eyes went wide at Eliza’s use of French. “When did you…?”

“Grade school. My father gave my sisters and I lessons if not outright tutors. It’s nice to talk to you again, Alex. Permettez-nous de traverser le dîner.”

Alex blinked, stopping himself from talking. This wasn’t talking time this was listening time. 

“D’accord.”

Eliza smiled. “I hope you like lasagna”

 

The dinner went off without a hitch, including only one threat passing between Alexander and Jefferson over dessert.

Soon, Eliza and Alexander were the only ones left at the table, and the two, who shared amicable small talk at the table over dinner, looked each other with a note of sadness.

Alex took a deep breath. “We need to talk.” they said together. Looking at their friends out on the dance floor, Alex murmured, “Outside?”

Eliza nodded, and they found a small patio, shutting the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking.

"I hope you're taking your reputation seriously, Mr. Jack" Henry Laurens said, making John shiver on his side of the phone.

"Of course, Daddy. " John replied, shifting through Tommy's Snapchat story with a small pang of sadness and envy. Maybe he should have been Lafayette’s plus one tonight, he might have avoided this conversation ...

"Good. Well, i would sure hope so, with that useless major your entering into. I hope by the summer you'd come to your senses and switch to a doctorial degree. Or go for something in law."

John gritted his teeth. "I AM doing something in law-"

"-I mean something worthwhile!" Henry said, taking a swig of his coffee. "Seriously, Jack. How do you plan on supporting a family while barely making above minimum wage?"

John flinched. God damn him. How dare he fucking treat him like this-

"Yes, sir. I'll do better" John said, taking a deep breath. 

"Good boy. Say, you know Phillip Schyuler?I heard he's seeing a show with his daughter. I'd want you to go see it, rub some elbows. "

John looked at the clock. It was almost 10 pm. The show should be over now, and everyone would be finished dinner by now.  
"Erm, maybe some other opportunity, Sir?"

Henry Laurens huffed. "You're lucky you're still young. Opportunities won't come as easy when you are older. "

John clenched his teeth at his father's self-righteous tone. "Right, sir."

"Alright. Good talk. Goodnight, Jack."

"Sir."

 

Alexander breathed in the warm night air with a smile. The lights of New York made the skyline glitter, and Alex had to smile to himself that, despite all the (self-inflicted) shit he put himself through, he was glad he was here, in Manhattan.

 

 

“It really is the greatest city in the world, isn’t it?” Eliza murmured, looking out on the skyline with a sigh.

“Yeah…” Alexander said. They were both quiet for a moment until Alexander said, “Eliza...I...know...I don’t deserve you...and...I’m ...lost, y’know? And you need time. I wish…”

Eliza nodded. “Yeah, me too. But ….I just don't know, Alex.” 

Alex looked over at her, pleading. “I mean...I'm willing to friends? Can we be friends? If I can just stay here by your side, that would be enough" 

Eliza stood still apart from him for a moment, just staring at the sky line, taking it all in.

 

"What about John…?” Eliza asked after a few minutes.

“John? I...want to...well...I don’t want...well…” Alex sighed.

Eliza nodded. “I see.”

Alex looked at Eliza with wide, helpless eyes. “What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?”

“Honestly?” Eliza said. “Just say what you want”

“I want...I want..I want to see both you and John. Nobody’s a side anything! I just want you to both be in my life. Is that OK?”

Eliza gave a slow smile. “I’m OK with it. Especially since John and I had this conversation.”

Alexander flushed. “Y-you did?”

Eliza nodded. “Yup! We figured we could share you! Just -”

 

“-logistics, Eliza?” John asked Eliza over the phone earlier. “I mean, holidays, birthdays? Who meets whose parents first?”

 

“We’ll figure that part out.” Eliza conceded. “Gotta go John, my ride’s here.”

“OK, Betsey! Gotta deal with my own old man. Just, if you see Alex first-”

 

“-so, I’m now letting you know.” Eliza said, smiling at the startled look on Alexander’s face. 

Alex blinked. “Why does this feel too easy…?”

Eliza grinned. “You just wait til the summer! You’ll never be able to escape us!”

Alex smiled. “Well, I’ll always be a willing prisoner. Did I ever tell you I had a tolerance for pain?” Alexander said, putting an arm around Eliza’s waist.

Eliza smirked. “Oh really?” they were deadly close now.

“Uh-huh. Just for future reference.”

“Such a man of honor.” 

“You know it! Oh, Betsey…”

“Oh Alex…”

 

On the other side of the patio door, Lafayette was saying, “Ok, well, they aren’t going to have the makeup sex on the patio, but those kisses aren’t too PG!” They had their hands cuffed to watch the couple while they’re friends gathered around to watch this little drama unfold.

“Damn shame is all I got to say. Betsey and John can do so much better!” Tommy cried, with James, who gave a conceding nod.

“Hey, now, Tommy, we can’t help who we love!” Lafayette said, looking out the window. “DAMN ALEX I didn’t know you were that flexible!”

Pete blushed. “I’m happy for my cuzzo! But I’m sure Uncle Phil will notice that fancy bun getting messed up! I mean, what if-”

“What if what?” came a voice from behind them. All four young people turned around to see Phillip Schyuler, smiling amiably at them. “Something the matter, kids?”

“Ummmm…no! No?” Pete said, standing up against the patio door.

“No! Oui, no?” Lafayette said, looking at Tommy and James. 

“No.” James said before coughing into his napkin.

Tommy simply fluffed his fro before saying, “Say, that’s a nice cigar you got there, Mister Schyuler!”

“Why, thank you, Tommy! I was going out on the patio for a smoke! Pardon me, kiddos?” Mr. Schyuler said, before opening the patio doors to see Eliza resting her head comfortably on Alexander’s shoulder as they gazed out at the skyline in silence.

“Ahem” Mr. Schyuler said, and the couple gave a dreamy smile before breaking apart at the sight of Eliza’s father at the doorway.

“Hey, Daddy.” Eliza said with a warm grin. 

“Hey baby! Mr. Hamilton?” He said, putting his unlit cigar in his mouth.

“Sir.” Alex said, trying to discreetly wipe Eliza’s lipstick off of his mouth and cheeks.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” Mr. Schyuler said.

The two of them merely murmured in agreement.

“You know, Alexander, I had an idea about your housing situation. Would you mind staying upstate in our mansion with us?”

Both Eliza and Alexander turned to Mr. Schyuler in surprise.

“R-really, Daddy?” Eliza said, unable to conceal her excitement.

“Indeed! I’m always willing to lend a helping hand! He can stay in the guest house with Lafayette!”

“ROOMIES!” came Lafayette’s cry, before a quick “Sorry, got excited there. As you were.”

Ignoring Lafayette, Alex said, “I wouldn’t want to impose, sir.”

“Nonsense, I’ve actually heard about your plight from my girls! And I am always willing to help about a friend of Eliza’s! Even if you are more than a friend to Eliza…” Mr. Schyuler said slyly.

Alex blushed. “I, well…”

“Daddy!” Eliza chided, to which Mr. Schyuler merely smiled. 

“Have fun kids, but not too much fun! Good luck with finals, Alex! I need to find a less crowded place to smoke.”

Alex caught eyes with Eliza and the rest of their friends, and they broke out into laughter.  
“Oh God, wait til he finds out about me and Lafayette!” Alex joked.

“IT’S TOO LATE, ALEXANDER! I HAVE MOVED ON! “

 

Alex rode the subway late. He figured it was faster than taking a taxi all the way to John’s place and it was definitely cheaper. Taking a breath, Alex laid back in his seat, thinking, glad that the subway car was mostly empty this time of night.

But then from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of curly hair and freckles, making him look up. John and him caught eyes like the magnets of opposite poles.

And all he could say was, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“Not much. Coming to see me?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Good, it saved me time then.” John said, patting the seat beside him. “Join me?”

Alex smiled. “Yeah.”

Plopping down to next to John, John surveyed Alex’s suit with a smile, before grabbing hold of his tie. “This is an ugly-ass tie.”

And Alex cackled. “I know!” Touching forheads with John, Alex said, “I missed you, John.”

John looked at Alex with watery eyes. “Me too. Let’s talk. You got a while?”

Alex nodded.

Then, all the sudden, a ragged looking Aaron Burr came onto the car, rebuttoning his shirt and smiling.

The two young men looked at his classmate with mischievous smiles.

“Later?” Alex whispered, referring to their own romantic heart-to-heart.

“Later.” John agreed, putting an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders with a smile. “Hey! Burr! Got someone on the side?”

Alexander hooted and hollered as Burr turned around, blushing and cursing God. This was going to be a long subway ride.

“Who ya tryna hide Burr?!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> And, well, this seemed like a good idea at some point. I hope you guys like it as much as I'm gonna enjoy writing it. Please share and leave a review/comment! Those make chapters happen faster. *hint hint* Thanks.


End file.
